Segredos do Coração
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: Uma deusa nascida entre os mortais vive emoções e acontecimentos típicos do ser humano. Sentimentos despertam, duelos acontecem... Versão alternativa do anime. (Reeditada)
1. Prólogo

(Uma deusa nascida entre os mortais vive emoções e acontecimentos típicos do ser humano. Sentimentos despertam, duelos acontecem... Versão alternativa do anime.)

_(As personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, e sim à Masami Kurumada e cia. Apenas alguns deuses e outras personagens são de minha autoria... Espero que apreciem a leitura!)_

(Classificação: 13 anos / Romance, Ação/Aventura)

**SEGREDOS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Prólogo**

_Saori contemplou a paisagem e encantou-se._

_Apesar do ar enregelante, uma gota de suor escorreu por sua testa sob o grosso capuz que defendia-a do forte vento._

_- Saori, tudo bem? - inquiriu-a o sempre preocupado Frey._

_- Acho que sou eu quem deve perguntar. - replicou ela, divertindo-se ao ver o esforço de Frey em chegar até o cume da montanha através da neve._

_ - Você tem muita energia, mulher. - gracejou ele - Deixou um bando de marmanjos para trás!_

_- Vocês são uns fracotes. - Saori simulou desdém diante do amigo ao estufar o peito e empinar o nariz._

_- Ei, vocês dois. - chamou-os um loiro que vinha trazendo a maior mochila de todas nas costas - A conversa deve estar muito boa, mas estou precisando de uma mãozinha aqui. Será que vocês poderiam.. ai!... - num passo em falso, afundou um bocado na neve - ... me ajudar?_

_- Hahaha, claro, Haguen. - Frey foi em auxílio ao amigo - Mas foi você a desejar trazer tanta parafernália._

_- Chega de bobagens. - sentenciou o mais velho do grupo; era o único que não demonstrava cansaço após a desgastante escalada – Devemos arrumar as barracas o quanto antes._

_- Sim, senhor. - Haguen, ao ver-se livre da bagagem, bateu continência - Vivo para obedecer ao tenente Siegfried._

_Siegfried franziu o cenho em desagrado, e forçou um pequeno sorriso desapontado:_

_- Peço que não me trate como se estivéssemos à serviço, Haguen. Ou acaso esqueceu-se do motivo deste nosso passeio?_

_- Isso é verdade. - Saori espanou a neve de uma pedra e estendeu um grosso tecido para sentar-se._

_- Vai ficar com o bumbum geladinho, Saori. - disse Haguen, com um sorriso brincalhão e nada constrangido._

_- Melhor que ficar em pé. - a moça enrubesceu e desviou o olhar - Lembre-se que "tudo que sobe, tem que descer". E a descida da montanha não vai ser nada fácil. - espalmou as mãos para retirar a neve acumulada nas luvas e sentou-se - Ah, que vista magnífica!_

_O grupo silenciou-se, contemplando as cores do pôr-do-sol e as formas que as nuvens esculpiam __no céu. O cenário era lindo e inspirador. Todo o trabalho de escalar a montanha para chegar ali, enfrentando o vento gelado, provou-se compensador apenas pelo prazer de poder admirar a neve e as rochas e sentir o suave calor do sol em seu rosto._

_Haguen foi o primeiro a quebrar o encanto provocado pela beleza da paisagem, espreguiçando-se ao anunciar:_

_- É realmente muito bonito, mas sou só eu ou mais alguém aqui está com fome?_

_- Sim, vamos comer. - concordou Siegfried, apanhando algumas embalagens do interior de sua mochila._

_Saori foi a primeira a terminar sua refeição. Esfregou as mãos enluvadas para esquentá-las e olhou ao redor._

_- Ei, gente! - chamou-os, entusiasmada, indicando a montanha ao lado daquela em que se encontravam – Vamos marcar a próxima escalada?_

_- E para quando? - Frey perguntou, com um pedaço de biscoito a caminho da boca._

_- É, quando? - Haguen empolgou-se._

_- Hm... - Saori mordeu o lábio de leve, pensativa - Infelizmente não será logo... Tenho algumas apresentações a fazer no exterior e... Bem, para nos encontrarmos todos e com tempo será difícil, não é? Eu gostaria também que viajássemos juntos, concordam? Quando vocês pegarão férias?_

_- Em três meses, mais ou menos... - replicou Frey._

_- Peguei férias há apenas cinco meses. - Haguen deu de ombro, infeliz – Portanto a próxima não será tão já..._

_- A princesa Hilda pode requisitar meus serviços a qualquer momento. - respondeu Siegfried._

_- Ele não costuma tirar férias... - Haguen explicou à Saori com ares de confidências, indicando Siegfried discretamente - Mas acho que conseguiria tirar alguns dias quando quisesse._

_- Há quanto tempo você não tira férias, Siegfried? - Saori indagou, ficando curiosa e também levemente preocupada com a saúde do amigo caso ele se esforçasse demais e sem descanso._

_- Uns quatro anos. - Siegfried murmurou, ignorando os olhares atônitos sobre si._

_Saori sorriu meigamente para o amigo tão leal a seu país._

_ Após arrumarem as barracas para passar a noite na montanha, devidamente protegidos do vento e alimentados, desejaram-se boa noite e Saori foi dormir._

Os três rapazes agruparam-se momentos depois, em um local mais afastado para que a moça de olhos cintilantes não os ouvisse. Retiraram os capuzes, acostumados com o frio intenso de Asgard.

_ - Estou com uma sensação estranha. - murmurou Frey._

_ - Sim, parece que tem alguém nos observando há um tempo. - aquiesceu Haguen, também em voz baixa._

_ Siegfried, por sua vez, relanceou o olhar para a barraca a qual Saori fora descansar._

_ - Enviaremos um relatório completo ao Santuário ao retornarmos. Por hora, mantenham a vigilância e discrição. Devemos passar a imagem de simples humanos._

_ - Sim, senhor. - respondeu Haguen, e Frey acenou em positivo._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	2. I - Em Um Momento ou Outro

**Capítulo I - Em Um Momento Ou Outro**

_Saga estava perturbado._

_Ansiava para que a deusa Athena regressasse ao Santuário, mas não desejava interromper a felicidade e liberdade de Saori._

_A deusa estaria em segurança junto a seus protetores. Entretanto, poderia ser considerada uma prisioneira em seu próprio Santuário._

_Compeli-la a regressar a seu verdadeiro lar seria obrigá-la a encarar a dura realidade das batalhas, embora cumprisse este dever de bom grado em benefício da Humanidade. A deusa seria constantemente vigiada como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana cara e frágil._

_- Está bem. - Saga murmurou, suspirando resignado. Dobrou o papel timbrado que tinha em mãos, devolvendo-a ao servo e dando-lhe ordens – Envie cordial gratidão aos Guerreiros Deuses._

_Miro não conteve uma gargalhada. Adorava ver o poderoso Saga hesitante e assustado, como uma criança diante de um problema matemático difícil._

_Saga direcionou-lhe um olhar levemente ameaçador e Miro tratou de se aquietar._

_Neste momento, Shura adentrou à Sala do Mestre._

_- Permita-se perguntar... O que lhe aflige, senhor? - o Cavaleiro quis saber ao notar a expressão preocupada de Saga, ajoelhando-se respeitosamente diante do trono do Grande Mestre, ao lado de Miro._

_- Servir de _espião_, isso que há. - resmungou Saga, observando o próprio reflexo no elmo vermelho de Mestre que mantinha em mãos – Qual a questão a tratar comigo, Cavaleiro de Capricórnio? - questionou ao Cavaleiro, erguendo o olhar sério para ele._

_- Hm? Desculpe incomodar. Vim apenas procurar Miro, senhor. - Shura direcionou um olhar nada amigável ao companheiro de batalha, que encolheu-se sutilmente - Se atrasou para o treinamento, para variar._

_- Eu vim conversar com o Grande Mestre. - Miro defendeu-se e confidenciou ao outro Cavaleiro de Ouro - Lembra daquela reunião para escolher o Cavaleiro que escoltaria Athena de volta ao Santuário?... Adivinhe o resultado? - perguntou, risonho – Ninguém menos que Saga de Gêmeos! E não posso dizer que ele esteja entusiasmado._

_- Eu sou o grão-mestre do Santuário. - Saga retrucou, mostrando certo aborrecimento na voz - Tenho deveres a cumprir. Não devo ausentar-me das obrigações._

_- Grande Mestre, não se preocupe. É uma missão de prestígio, digna de seu envolvimento. - Miro falou, mais sério, fazendo gestos abrangentes com as mãos para ilustrar a importância da situação - Os demais Cavaleiros de Athena, inclusive os da elite de Ouro, permanecerão aqui, resguardando as Casas do Zodíaco. Além disso, de que adianta ficar no Santuário se Athena não está? E se, a qualquer momento, um deus ressurgir e ameaçar Athena? A srta. Saori está lá fora, num mundo perigoso, sozinha e desprotegida, longe de seus guardiões..._

_Shura ergueu uma sobrancelha, assim revelando sua surpresa diante do Cavaleiro de Escorpião. E notou Saga manter aquela expressão indecifrável. Estivera refletindo a respeito do assunto... e por certo chegara a alguma decisão._

_Logo o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos fez sua voz firme ecoar pelo salão, embora não aumentasse o tom. _

_- Muito bem. Verei o que posso fazer. - suspirou e levantou-se, levando consigo seu elmo._

_Miro fez um sinal de vitória com os dedos e ampliou o sorriso, divertindo-se com a situação._

_- Uma última observação, porém. - Saga lançou um olhar de desaprovação sobre Miro, cujo sorriso murchou instantaneamente - Em minha ausência, deve haver um Mestre._

_- Sim, é verdade. - Shura apoiou o queixo na mão, pensativo - Após a morte do irmão adotivo do antigo Grande Mestre, ninguém tomou o lugar de Arles neste posto. Mas o próprio Grande Mestre deve indicar seu sucessor._

_Miro, que prestava atenção às palavras de Shura, virou-se para Saga em tempo de entrever seu sorriso astuto antes que o Grande Mestre se afastasse, sem mais palavras, enquanto repunha seu elmo na cabeça e a máscara sobre a face._

_- Aquilo foi assustador, vindo do Saga. - comentou Miro para o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio._

_- Pois é, foi sim. - confirmou Shura, levantando-se para sair do Salão._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Estados Unidos da América.

_A paisagem passava veloz diante de seus olhos_

_Olhos azuis que denotavam a desatenção do Cavaleiro em relação à paisagem._

_As nuvens pesadas anunciavam que a chuva logo chegaria._

_A moça do outro lado do corredor do ônibus lançava-lhe ocasionais olhares de esguelha, admirando-o. Mas Saga não estava prestando atenção. Sequer notava o próprio reflexo no vidro do veículo, cuja fisionomia mantinha séria e, por que não, alheia._

_Tentava lembrar-se da ocasião em que vira Saori, ou melhor, a deusa Athena, pela última vez._

_Os Cavaleiros revezavam-se na tarefa de mantê-la em segurança, mesmo à distância. Ocasionalmente tinham a ajuda dos Guerreiros Deuses, que haviam se tornado amigos da moça de modo inusitado, sem que soubessem de sua real identidade, em uma das visitas dela à Europa._

_Saga de Gêmeos, como Grande Mestre, era o que menos abandonava o Santuário para realizar esta tarefa. Não que proteger Athena fosse tarefa secundária; muito pelo contrário. Mas alguém deveria cuidar dos assuntos burocráticos relacionados ao Santuário, e não havia pessoa mais indicada para isso do que o Cavaleiro escolhido por Shion de Áries para seu sucessor._

_A última vez em que vira Saori, lembrava-se Saga, a moça fazia um show beneficente em Atenas, há mais de um ano. Ela cantava muito bem e os Cavaleiros não viram motivos para afastá-la do mundo da música. Cavaleiros de menor categoria cósmica haviam-se infiltrado entre os amigos da moça e, também, entre seus seguranças e assessores, de forma que o Grande Mestre estava sempre a par dos acontecimentos que a envolviam._

_Saga ficara fascinado com sua beleza e a graça natural com que se movia. Os olhos lilases se iluminavam quando sorria; de estatura mediana e cabelos longos e flutuantes, sem sombra de dúvida correspondia a seu padrão de beleza. Só não estava certo se gostava daquilo na garota, ou melhor, na deusa a quem teria de proteger._

_Mas sua expressão suave abrandava qualquer temor, acalmando os corações mais agitados somente com seu olhar. Um olhar... Qual seria a palavra mais adequada? Um olhar que era e, ao mesmo tempo, não era humano. "Divino" talvez._

_"Controle-se, Saga!" - ralhou consigo mesmo, ´despertando´ - "Lembre-se que ela é uma deusa. A _sua _deusa. Não deve desrespeitá-la com tais pensamentos profanos."_

_O ônibus por fim freou e as portas se abriram, permitindo que os passageiros desembarcassem. Saga misturou-se à pequena multidão que saía da estação e que esperava para atravessar a rua._

_Notou que a moça do ônibus mantinha certa distância, mas ainda mantinha o olhar curioso fixo sobre ele._

_De certa forma, estava acostumado às atenções femininas. Tinha ciência de seu carisma e beleza, entretanto não se preocupava com isso demasiadamente. Suas atenções resumiam-se às questões relativas ao Santuário. Mulheres, embora companhias agradáveis – e ele eventualmente não recusava tais presenças – resumiam-se somente em companhias eventuais._

_Espiou em redor. Nenhum Cosmo preocupante nas proximidades. Somente alguns Cavaleiros, provavelmente aqueles infiltrados como guarda-costas de Saori._

_Entrou num imponente hotel de esquina e encaminhou-se a passos firmes até a recepcionista, que o atendeu com um sorriso simpático:_

_- Bom dia, senhor. Em que posso ajudá-lo?_

_- Bom dia. A srta. Kido está à minha espera._

_- Seu nome, por favor? - ela questionou, acessando informações no computador da recepção._

_- Meu nome é Saga Argeros. - respondeu ele - Um amigo de Dimitrios Karthos._

_- Pois não. - a recepcionista confirmou o nome - Quinto andar, à direita, suíte 05._

_- Obrigado. - respondeu, encaminhando-se para o elevador enquanto ajeitava melhor a gravata._

_Enquanto a porta do elevador fechava, relembrou brevemente a carta que escrevera a Dimitrios, passando as instruções para que se afastasse de Athena e deixasse seu retorno ao Santuário sob cuidados do próprio Grande Mestre._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Saori acordara cedo naquela manhã, preocupada com o tal amigo que Tatsumi indicara para fazer sua segurança pessoal. Como um imprevisto obrigara um de seus antigos guarda-costas a ir embora para o exterior, a moça precisava encontrar alguém para substitui-lo o quanto antes._

_Quase à hora do almoço, cinco minutos antes do horário marcado, a recepcionista avisara que um amigo de Dimitrios chegara ao hotel._

_A campainha soou, tirando-a de seus devaneios. Saori correu para atender e abriu a porta, sentindo o sangue correr um pouco mais rápido nas veias ao ver o visitante._

_- Bom dia. Saga Argeros, às suas ordens. - o homem alto a saudou. Usava um terno azul-marinho e gravata combinando e ostentava um sorriso discreto._

_- B-Bom dia... Ahn... - ela sorriu, embora se sentindo um pouco deslocada pela imponente presença dele - Pensei... Pensei que Dimitrios acompanharia o senhor... - e pensou, confusa - "Talvez tenha havido algum engano... Mas que coisa boba pra falar... Até parece uma garotinha. Seja educada e o convide para entrar, Saori! E faça a entrevista decentemente."_

_- Infelizmente o Sr. Karthos não pôde vir, srta. Kido. Mas posso garantir que estou à altura dos requisitos que a senhorita e o Sr. Tatsumi prescrevem._

_- Por favor, não precisa ser tão formal. Pode me chamar de Saori. Entre, por favor..._

_- Obrigado. - Saga fez uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça, entrando na sala do espaçoso apartamento. Retirou alguns papéis cuidadosamente dobrados do bolso do terno e entregou-os nas mãos de Saori._

_- Sim, o senhor é exatamente do que preciso. - concluiu Saori, satisfeita ao examinar os papéis e devolvendo-os a Saga – Tem excelentes antecedentes. E Dimitrios fala muito no colega de profissão. Bem-vindo à equipe._

_- Agradeço o voto de confiança. - disse o Cavaleiro tranquilamente._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_- É uma missão de grande responsabilidade. - Mu ralhou, embora seu quase imperceptível sorriso o contradissesse._

_- Deixe disso, meu amigo. - Aldebaran lançou um olhar divertido ao Cavaleiro de Áries e espalmou a enorme mão nas costas do Ariano, quase fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio - Pode falar com a gente sem medo. Sabemos que você gostou do Saga ter se ausentado..._

_- É. Descobriu mais cedo do que esperava como é bom poder mandar na gente. - Miro sorriu, confirmando com a cabeça._

_- Mas não vá se achando "o bom" só porque foi nomeado Mestre. Engana-se se pensa que vamos dar o braço a torcer facilmente. - disse Máscara da Morte, com um sorriso misto de escárnio e divertimento, movendo um braço de modo a deixar evidente seus músculos, como sinal de que compraria a briga caso fosse necessário._

_Mu sorriu com o comentário do Cavaleiro de Câncer. Não queria passar uma imagem errônea aos seus companheiros. Felizmente as brincadeiras dos amigos comprovavam que eles haviam entendido sua opinião e apenas se divertiam nos poucos momentos em que isso era possível..._

_Para Mu, o assunto em questão era muito sério. Ser escolhido como substituto pelo Grande Mestre e seu braço direito era uma grande honra. Esperava não desapontá-lo._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_- É estrangeiro, não é? - Saori quis saber, sorrindo para seu novo guarda-costas - Seu sotaque não me é estranho._

_- Venho de Atenas. – Saga respondeu, educado._

_- Um lugar admirável. - ela observou, sonhadora._

_Saori apanhou um envelope de sua escrivaninha._

_- Fiz uma lista do que planejo para os próximos dias, incluindo as viagens e rotas turísticas que desejo seguir. Converse com Tatsumi para obter maiores explicações a respeito dos procedimentos, por favor._

_- Sim. - Saga levantou-se - Deseja mais alguma coisa, srta.?_

_- Por enquanto não. - Saori se ergueu, entregando o envelope a Saga - Agora vou tomar um banho. Com licença e fique à vontade._

_Em seu caminho para o banheiro, Saori refletiu sobre o perfil do novo guarda-costas. Calado, sério, introspectivo. Talvez levasse algum tempo para se acostumar à nova rotina, mas ela supunha que ele fosse se adaptar bem._

_Entretanto, algo a incomodava. Tinha a sensação de o conhecer de algum lugar._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	3. II - Admirando o Sol

**Capítulo II - Admirando o Sol**

_Saori encarou a grande fila ao lado da casa de shows. O público seria grande e todos estavam ali para vê-la e ouvir suas canções._

_Respirou fundo e desceu da limusine, auxiliada por Saga._

_Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao recordar o primeiro dia em que pusera os pés na casa de shows de Arianna, a gentil senhora que lhe dera seu primeiro emprego. À primeira vista entenderam-se às mil maravilhas. Sem hesitar, conseguira sair-se bem de um bombardeio de perguntas que durara cerca de uma hora._

_- Você tem talento, só precisa explorar suas potencialidades. - comentou a simpática mulher - Mas você precisa mostrar desenvoltura, menina... e mudar esse visual. Parece uma estudante!_

_Relutante, Saori vira-se obrigada a concordar. Como poderia apresentar-se na noite ateniense com seus habituais jeans, camiseta e tênis? Em poucos dias a casa de Arianna iria à falência por absoluta falta de público!_

_Sabia que, para a maioria das pessoas, uma artista devia ser extremamente sexy e sofisticada, do tipo que se debruça languidamente sobre o piano, segurando uma rosa vermelha. Não, decididamente aquele não era seu estilo; além de ser muito jovem ainda, é claro. Mas aquela fora a melhor chance que lhe aparecera. Olhara o palco, um pouco acima do nível das mesas. Não era grande, mas tinha espaço suficiente para ela e os músicos que a acompanhariam. Sentira-se tentada e finalmente concordara._

_A primeira apresentação fora realmente um batismo de fogo. Sua timidez aumentara quando espiara as mesas enfileiradas ao redor do palco, completamente lotadas. Quase voltara correndo para a proteção do seu camarim._

_Entretanto, desde que tomara consciência de seus problemas, decidira encará-los de maneira o mais positiva possível. Não havia como fingir, a realidade era aquela, e devia ser corajosa o bastante para enfrentá-la e vencê-la. Respirara fundo, concentrando-se no papel que tinha a representar._

_Saori acenou para os fãs, sendo recebida por uma salva de palmas e assobios._

_Já se passara vários anos desde aquele dia._

_Desde que fora contratada por aquela grande gravadora, fazendo um sucesso estrondoso, aprendera a lidar com os aventureiros boêmios que tentavam envolvê-la. Sua voz melhorara, e agora se conduzia com desembaraço no palco. O mais complicado, na verdade, fora se acostumar com as roupas, criar uma personalidade própria dentro daqueles vestidos cheios de cavas e paetês, que nada tinham a ver com ela._

_Perdida em pensamentos, lançou um último olhar para o _pôster _com a sua fotografia e transpôs a porta da casa de shows, dirigindo-se imediatamente ao seu camarim, cumprimentando os outros músicos no caminho._

_Sentada em frente ao espelho, deu os últimos retoques em sua maquiagem e então sorriu, satisfeita. Trajava um vestido preto, de alças, discreto decote e com uma fita ao pescoço. Colocou um par de brincos de brilhantes e, suspirando, contemplou sua imagem no espelho._

_Uma figura comum, com uma voz agradável. Por um instante, permitiu-se perder em pensamentos. Seria este seu futuro? Passar anos e anos viajando para suas apresentações? Será que, mais dia menos dia, não se cansaria deste seu mundinho de fama? Sentia, bem lá no fundo do coração, que algo lhe faltava. Apenas não conseguia concluir o quê._

_Ouviu seu nome. Anunciavam-na para a plateia. Levantou-se, decidida, para juntar-se aos músicos. Com um leve aceno de cabeça, cumprimentou o público e cruzou o palco, indo sentar-se ao piano._

_Um círculo de luz azulada iluminou o instrumento. Dedilhando as teclas com precisão, ela começou a cantar. Sua voz macia subiu um tom e preencheu os espaços vazios do recinto, arrancando uma salva de palmas._

_Em certo momento, quando fez uma breve pausa para beber água, passeou o olhar pela plateia, acenando para seus fãs._

_As únicas luzes no lugar estavam focadas nela, portanto Saori não teve certeza de quem vira passar rapidamente pela plateia. Preferiu ignorar o pressentimento ruim que se apossou dela ao vislumbrar aquele vulto e decidiu voltar a cantar sem mais demora._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Saga ergueu o vulto encapuzado, mantendo-o a meio metro do chão. A mão forte do Cavaleiro apertou um pouco mais o pescoço do ser._

_- Ser indigno. Retorne ao mundo podre e fétido de onde veio._

_A única resposta foi um esgar de medo e, por entre as sombras projetadas pelo capuz, um brilho de terror nos olhos arregalados._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Saori abriu as venezianas de seu quarto de hotel e saiu para a sacada, recebendo em cheio a luz do sol. O murmúrio abafado da cidade chegava aos seus ouvidos enquanto olhava em volta, fascinada. Estava de volta a Atenas, e desta vez aproveitaria sua estadia._

_Embora não quisesse passar mais tempo do que o necessário sob o forte sol da Grécia, Saori não gostou muito quando Saga lhe disse que ficasse descansando na suíte, pois o almoço seria servido lá._

_É que, a caminho dos elevadores, ela passara diante das portas abertas do restaurante e vira a mesa do _buffet _de frios repleta de pratos deliciosos. De qualquer forma, não pôde se queixar da variedade que lhe foi levada ao quarto. Havia saladas, carnes frias, tomates e pimentões recheados, e uma garrafa de um finíssimo vinho branco._

_Saori provou de tudo um pouco, mas estava excitada e nervosa demais para comer. Estava de volta a Atenas e sentia que algo extraordinário em breve aconteceria. Sua intuição lhe dizia isso, e ela não costumava se enganar._

_Consultou o relógio mais uma vez. Decidiu-se por fazer um pequeno passeio. Ter de permanecer trancafiada num quarto de hotel não era muito agradável._

_Saori calçou sandálias de saltos baixos e apanhou a bolsa. Trouxera cheques de viagem de Nova Iorque e trocara alguns dólares por euros, que julgava suficientes para uma passagem de ônibus à Acrópole e para comer alguma coisa lá. Poderia ir de carro, é verdade, mas Saori não desejava isso; chamaria muita atenção e ela não conseguiria se divertir nada..._

_Colocando os óculos escuros, ela desceu pelo elevador. Passou sem ser observada pelo saguão apinhado de gente, e saiu direto para a rua._

_Depois de sentir o ar condicionado do hotel, o calor do sol atingiu-a como se ela estivesse entrando numa fornalha. Parou numa banca de jornal, comprou um guia da cidade e então caminhou lentamente enquanto o lia. Usando o mapa, localizou a praça _Omonia_, e lá hesitou um pouco antes de perguntar a um transeunte onde poderia tomar um ônibus para a Acrópole._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Quando a moça passou distraidamente pela calçada e atravessou a rua, não notou o vulto no beco escuro atrás de si._

_A figura encapuzada lançou-se para o topo do sobrado a seu lado e saiu galgando os telhados, até chegar diante de outra pessoa._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_À medida que o calor se tornava mais sufocante, Saori se arrependia de ter deixado sua suíte. Num terminal de ônibus, não encontrou nenhum com um dos números da lista que lhe deram. E não havia nenhum policial por perto a quem pudesse pedir informação._

_Afinal, desesperada, entrou na loja mais próxima, uma farmácia, e desta vez teve sorte. O encarregado, um moreno jovem, com barba, se mostrou arredio quando ela explicou aonde queria ir:_

_- Você vai lá com esse calor_?

_- Acontece que só vou passar algumas horas em Atenas. - não era totalmente mentira; dos três dias que passaria em Atenas, dois estavam agendados para a mídia ou para shows._

_O farmacêutico olhou para seus braços expostos pelo vestido sem mangas que ela usava, e comentou:_

_- A senhorita tem a pele muito clara. Precisa proteger-se do sol. - pegou um tubo de creme que estava numa prateleira e completou - Isto vai ajudá-la um pouco, mas tome cuidado para não se queimar demais._

_Quando Saori pegou a carteira para pagar, o rapaz se recusou a receber:_

_- Não quero pagamento, srta. É um prazer poder ajudá-la. - ele sorriu._

_O rapaz acompanhou-a à rua, mostrando-lhe exatamente onde tomar o ônibus._

_Havia várias pessoas aguardando no ponto, de modo que ela pensou que viria logo. Porém, vinte minutos depois, continuava lá esperando, e já sentia vontade de gritar de frustração._

_Ela olhou novamente para a avenida, mordendo o lábio, com ansiedade. Um velho táxi cinzento parou junto ao meio-fio para deixar um passageiro, e ela aproveitou para tomá-lo._

_Quando o táxi finalmente parou com um grande solavanco, Saori pagou pela corrida e desembarcou._

_Estava mais quente do que nunca a ladeira que levava à entrada, mas perto do estacionamento havia um quiosque de refrigerantes. Via-se gente por toda parte, quase todos turistas. Saori comprou um refresco e subiu rumo ao cume do morro, sentindo o calor das pedras atravessar as solas finas de suas sandálias._

_A certa altura, parou e contemplou as ruínas, experimentando a estranha sensação de que já estivera ali antes, mais de uma vez._

_Seguindo pequenos grupos de pessoas, caminhou sem pressa pelas vastas ruínas de pedras brancas, no local onde outrora existira um forte e um santuário religioso._

_À beira do platô, Saori entusiasmou-se. A paisagem era estupenda. Um calor que não pertencia ao sol inundou seu coração. Mas não compreendia aquela sensação. Suspirou levemente ao sentir a brisa agitar-lhe o cabelo, refrescando um pouco o calor._

_Sentia-se bem ali. Andava pelo templo sem dificuldades; sabia quais caminhos tomar e não se surpreendia com o que encontrava no interior do Partenon. Às vezes sabia até mesmo o que estava faltando ali, como pilares e gravuras. Acaso havia um mapa antigo em sua mente? _

_Que estranha sensação era aquela? Por que lhe parecia que conhecia o Partenon, apesar de nunca ter estado ali antes? Por que sentia o coração agitado, como se batesse em sua garganta? Não costumava ser nervosa assim. Estava até estranhando seu próprio comportamento._

_Desceu alguns degraus e entrou no museu próximo. Encontrou um banco desocupado e sentou-se, para melhor avaliar o que estava sentindo, enquanto tomava seu refresco._

_Poucos segundos haviam se passado, quando escutou chamarem seu nome. Saori levantou os olhos e, assustada, viu-se frente a frente com Saga, cujo rosto normalmente tranquilo revelava um certo desagrado._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	4. III - Segredos e Revelações

**Capítulo III - Segredos e Revelações**

_- Saga! - ela exclamou, espantada por vê-lo naquele lugar - Como foi que me encontrou?_

_- Vi quando entrou aqui, senhorita, e a segui. Está se sentindo mau?_

_- Apenas uma dor de cabeça, acho. - não era exatamente uma mentira, refletiu Saori; talvez por causa do Sol, sentia as têmporas latejarem suavemente._

_- Eu lhe disse para ficar descansando exatamente por isso. - e ele acrescentou, severo - Não sabe que é perigoso para alguém como a senhorita sair sozinha numa cidade estranha? E caso fosse reconhecida? Enfrentaria problemas._

_- Espero que não me considere irresponsável. - Saori murmurou, envergonhada por não refletido adequadamente nas consequências - Mas... - ela acrescentou, enrubescendo ligeiramente - eu sou grega, e quis conhecer o Partenon, antes de ir embora..._

_- Gostaria de olhar o museu agora? - as duras feições de Saga se abrandaram._

_- Claro! - Saori concordou, alegrando-se; mas ela acabou se interrompendo e dizendo em um tom de voz mais cauteloso - Espero que não continue aborrecido._

_- Não, não estou. - Saga respondeu, sincero - Mas não deve mais sair sozinha por Atenas ou qualquer outra cidade. É perigoso, além de acabar esgotando suas forças assim. Ao voltar ao hotel, deverá repousar._

_- Está bem. - Saori disse, com um sorriso leve e mais tranquilo._

"_Ela se arriscou demais. Quase não consegui protegê-la daqueles soldados. Mas... devo me controlar. Evitar aborrecê-la com críticas. E ficar mais atento. Afinal, o erro foi meu por não impedi-la de sair."_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Meia hora mais tarde, Saori estava arrependida de não ter voltado ao hotel. Sua cabeça latejava de modo quase insuportável, e ela sentia sede e náusea ao mesmo tempo. Em outras circunstâncias, ficaria encantada com o que Saga lhe explicava, mas no momento as palavras dele não faziam o menor sentido._

_Engolindo em seco, preferiu não admitir a derrota. Se pedisse a Saga para ir embora, estaria dando-se por vencida fácil demais. Assim, com um suspiro abafado, procurou se concentrar na explicação que ele lhe dava sobre uma estátua de um garoto._

_- Pelo que vejo, conhece muito a respeito da arte grega. - comentou Saori, tentando parecer entusiasmada._

_- Em minha opinião, devemos nos lembrar do passado antes de olhar para o futuro. Espero não parecer antiquado à senhorita._

_- Não. Concordo plenamente com você. Acho interessante analisar fatos históricos, compará-los com outros... Enfim, sempre fui interessada pelas diversas culturas._

_Prosseguiram no passeio, com Saga lhe indicando vez por outra algum artefato antigo e comentando sobre o mesmo._

_Entretanto, passados alguns minutos, onde a inquietação da garota apenas aumentava, um repentino frio na espinha fez Saori erguer os olhos da estátua para a porta atrás de si. Talvez fosse apenas impressão, mas tinha a sensação de que estava sendo observada._

_Sentia que algo ameaçador se aproximava. Percebeu que Saga olhava para a mesma direção que ela._

_Seu guarda-costas se mostrava atento, com expressão de desagrado._

_No entanto,__ sequer teve tempo de tecer algum comentário a respeito, pois um homem enorme entrou. Ele usava um casaco de pele e tinha um chapéu enterrado na cabeça. Era moreno, de sobrancelhas grossas, e um bigode grande e malcuidado. Havia uma faca grande e um canivete em seu cinto._

_Alguns seguranças do museu foram chamados para retirá-lo do local, pois portava armas brancas e parecia pouco amistoso, mas um único movimento de punho do grande homem jogou-os longe._

_Houve um momento de tenso silêncio, no qual Saga posicionou-se à frente de Saori para protegê-la, mantendo a expressão firme e com o corpo empertigado._

_O homem riu com selvagem alegria, caminhando em grandes passadas até Saori e Saga._

_- Ora, ora, veja só quem está aqui... tão sozinha e desprotegida! - encarava Saori com um misto de ódio e divertimento no olhar. Então encarou Saga brevemente e sorriu com desdém; julgava-o um homem inferior, um reles mortal sem Cosmo-energia, e voltou seu olhar para Saori - Ninguém imag..._

_- Ela não está desprotegida. - Saga o interrompeu, erguendo o braço na horizontal para frente, num claro sinal de "pare"._

_- Qualquer gracinha sua - disse o estranho, erguendo a voz para intimidar - e não só você morre, mas quem mais interferir e Athena também!_

_- Não diga bobagens! - Saga bradou - Como ousa ameaçá-la?!_

_- Ahhhh, eu sinto o grande Cosmo dela, que está acordando devagar... mas a menina nem sabe se defender, não é? Hahaha! Vou matá-la depois que acabar com você, que ousa se colocar no meu caminho. Sua energia é fraca e pequena, não poderá sequer tocar em mim, soldadinho! Hahaha! Deviam ter mandado um Cavaleiro para protegê-la, Athena!_

_Saori estava no mínimo confusa. Quem era aquele homem que parecia conhecê-la? E qual o significado das estranhas palavras dele? Tudo era tão confuso! Desde que chegara à Atenas, sentia um ar de mistério cobrir o ambiente._

_Tentando controlar seu desespero, Saori surpreendeu-se ao perceber que Saga sorria, tranquilo. Fazendo esforço, Saori tentou falar com voz calma e pausada:_

_- Saga, por favor, tenha cuidado._

_Ele confirmou com um breve gesto, murmurando algo que ela não conseguiu entender, sem olhá-la._

_E antes que Saori piscasse, Saga sumira da sua frente. Ela escutou um estrondo e, perplexa, olhou para a origem do som; ali encontrou seu guarda-costas ao lado do bandido e este último estirado no chão, inconsciente._

_- C-Como fez isso? - Saori gaguejou, espantada._

_- Este não é um momento oportuno. - respondeu ele, olhando calmamente para o enorme corpo caído ao seu lado, espalmando uma mão na outra como se quisesse limpá-las. Em seguida, estendeu o braço, indicando que a moça deveria segui-lo - Vamos sair daqui. Não queremos chamar ainda mais a atenção de indesejáveis._

_Saíram apressadamente do museu, mas, ao contrário do que Saori esperava, não foram embora, e sim voltaram a entrar no Partenon._

_Atravessaram o Templo até o local onde a estátua de Athena costumava ficar. O lugar estava deserto; os turistas, curiosos, haviam corrido até o museu para ver o motivo de toda aquela confusão e barulho._

_Saori encarou Saga, prestes a questioná-lo sobre o motivo de terem voltado ali. Afinal, estavam fugindo de pessoas estranhas, sabe-se lá porquê._

_- Saga... O que significa tudo isso? Estou muito confusa... Quem era aquele homem e a que ele se referia?_

_No entanto, não houve resposta imediata. Saga tão somente agachou-se à frente dela, apoiando um joelho no chão, em um gesto repleto de reverência._

_- Saga...? O que está fazendo?_

_- Esperava que isso não acontecesse, mas está cada vez mais frequente e perigoso. - disse ele, mantendo o olhar voltado para o chão – A ameaça nos abriga a agir imediatamente. Vossa Majestade estará segura no Santuário, protegida por seus Cavaleiros._

_- Do que está falando? - ela estava trêmula e confusa; passou a mão pelo rosto, para acalmar-se - Quem era aquele homem? Saga, por favor, sabe de alguma coisa..?_

_- Aquele que derrotei, sem dúvidas, era um mensageiro de Ares. - Saga explicou calmamente, mantendo a cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito - O deus da Guerra certamente virá atrás de Vossa Majestade em breve. Por isso lhe digo ser prudente retornar ao Santuário de Athena..._

_Saori conseguiu notar que o local continuava estranhamente vazio, como se alguma força invisível mantivesse os curiosos afastados do Templo._

_- Mas do que... está falando, Saga..? Eu não... não compreendo... - a garota preocupou-se; aquilo tudo parecia um sonho. Estariam lhe pregando uma peça, fazendo-lhe uma brincadeira?_

_Saga baixou ainda mais o rosto, antes de cerrar os olhos por um instante e responder:_

_- Athena, chegou o momento... - a voz dele começou a se tornar mais rouca, baixa - … de despertar e retornar a seu Templo... - voz cada vez mais baixa e distante - … de onde zela pela paz na Terra... - a brisa se tornou um pouco mais intensa - Dê-nos a honra de sua presença em seu Santuário... - e uma pálida luz dourada começou a colorir os pilares trincados do antigo Templo, à medida que a voz dele assemelhava-se àquela mesma brisa que lhe agitava os cabelos, suave e tranquilizante – Desperte e nos guie nesta Guerra Santa que se aproxima, deusa Athena._

_Embora pudesse ouvir a conversa dos turistas ao longe, Saori não lhes deu atenção. Sentia como se as janelas se fechassem ao seu redor e o chão desaparecesse sob seus pés._

_Embora mantivesse os olhos bem abertos, podia visualizar somente o templo de Athena, o sol iluminando as Doze Casas do Zodíaco, o Relógio de Fogo e o Coliseu._

_Diversas sombras espalhadas pelo Santuário a olhavam com expressões de contentamento e se curvavam em sua presença. Pessoas que trajavam elaboradas armaduras de batalha, com capas brancas às costas._

_Estava se lembrando! Aquela imagem parecia brilhar dentro dela com uma luz que vinha do próprio Sol._

_Sabia o que aquilo significava. O dia de amanhã guardava muitas surpresas e desafios..._

_O silêncio se quebrou e o burburinho dos turistas ao longe pôde ser ouvido._

_Saga ainda não a encarava, mas seu Cosmo dourado o envolvia, respondendo ao chamado no Cosmo da deusa. Ele não estava ciente do delicado brilho dourado refletido pelos olhos dela._

_Ao longe, Athena sentia outros Cosmos que lhe eram familiares elevarem-se, respondendo à sua presença._

_Em meio a seus pensamentos, a moça estava vagamente consciente de um ruído estranho no templo. Mal havia se dado conta dele, mas, agora, podia ouvir nitidamente o som de passos vindo da entrada. Alguém, na verdade mais de uma pessoa. Estavam invadindo o lugar._

_- Fique tranqüila, Vossa Majestade. - Saga disse a ela, levantando-se soberbamente, mas sem encará-la._

_Automaticamente, sem nem dar bem conta do que estava fazendo e sentindo-se guiada por uma voz que lhe sussurrava ao coração, Saori pousou sua mão sobre o braço do Cavaleiro de Ouro e falou suavemente:_

_- Não lute desprovido de seu traje, Cavaleiro. Reforços brevemente chegarão._

_A alguns metros de distância, inúmeros guerreiros de Ares surgiram. Saga titubeou diante da ordem dela, mas pôs-se em guarda, apesar do aviso da deusa._

_Os guerreiros foram se aproximando rapidamente. O Cavaleiro cerrou os punhos, mas não ousou desrespeitar o pedido de sua deusa._

_De repente, ouviu-se o som de passos metálicos apressados do lado de fora do Templo. Os soldados voltaram-se para olhar, mas um segundo depois meia dúzia deles estavam caídos no chão. O brilho intenso diminuiu, revelando um jovem em trajes de batalha: uma Armadura de Bronze._

_- Hehehe... - riu o recém-chegado, erguendo o punho ofensivamente - Vocês são só capangas fracotes. Queriam chegar até Athena, é? Pois se enganaram! E eu acho melhor vocês irem embora agora, se não quiserem virar pó!_

_Outros rapazes trajando Armaduras de Bronze chegaram, entrando em formação de meia-lua diante dos soldados._

_Os capangas atacaram os Cavaleiros, apesar de alguns soldados estarem visivelmente medrosos de enfrentar cinco Cavaleiros._

_Alguns raios de luz depois, e apenas os Cavaleiros de Bronze, o de Gêmeos e Athena permaneciam de pé._

_- Capangas fracotes. - resmungou um dos rapazes._

_- Como ousam colocar a vida da minha senhora em perigo?! - o Cavaleiro que primeiro chegara caminhou até Saori e Saga._

_Os cinco ajoelharam-se diante de Athena e o líder deles questionou-a respeitosamente - A senhora está bem?_

_- Sim, Cavaleiro. - respondeu a deusa, inabalável._

_O Cavaleiro de Bronze curvou-se novamente para ela e virou-se então para Saga, um sorriso maroto tomando conta de suas feições:_

_- Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo, Grande Mestre._

_Saori sorriu de leve ante a alegria do rapaz por ter sido co-responsável pela derrota dos invasores, ao passo que Saga continuava impassível ao responder:_

_- Poderia ter feito menos balbúrdia, Unicórnio. Estamos em solo sagrado._

_- Deixe disso, Grande Mestre. - retrucou Jabu, bem-humorado - Eles não passavam de capangas inúteis. Não iria querer sujar suas mãos, não é, Cavaleiro de Ouro? E acho que já falei demais. - ele reverenciou Athena - Com licença, minha senhora. - e acenou respeitosamente para o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos - Até mais, senhor Saga. Nos vemos no Santuário._

_Saori observou-os se afastarem, antes de virar-se para observar mais detidamente o que restava do antigo Templo dedicado a Athena, patrona da capital da Grécia._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	5. IV - Nobre e Belo Sol

**Capítulo IV - Nobre e Belo Sol**

_Alguém chamou por seu nome insistentemente._

_- Vá embora... Estou cansada...- Saori murmurou, sonolenta, virando-se na cama e cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro. Estivera sonhando; mas agora já não se lembrava da história... Talvez nada importante._

_- Perdoe-me por incomodá-la, Majestade. Mas pediu, ontem, que a chamasse neste horário._

_A moça abriu os olhos com cautela e perscrutou o ambiente bem iluminado, piscando algumas vezes devido à luz. Estava deitada em uma cama confortável, no quarto do hotel em que se hospedara em Atenas._

_Sem se levantar, espiou pela janela cujas cortinas estavam entreabertas, permitindo entrever o céu.. Amanhecera há horas! Saori sentou-se depressa, ralhando consigo mesma:_

_- Não devia ter dormido tanto!_

_Levantou-se, um tanto descabelada. Vestiu um robe e encaminhou-se para abrir a porta para o Cavaleiro. Não esperou resposta dele e foi lavar o rosto no banheiro da suíte._

_Pelo espelho percebeu a entrada de Saga, o qual, após encostar a porta, se ajoelhou respeitosamente para a deusa. Só então a moça percebeu que o Cavaleiro abandonara seu habitual terno e gravata; vestia calça branca e camisa azul, roupas estas que o deixavam com aparência mais descontraída._

_A moça __enxugou o rosto e se encaminhou para perto do Grande Mestre, sentando-se numa poltrona de frente para ele. E__ntendendo erroneamente o olhar questionador dela como de desaprovação, Saga tratou de se desculpar:_

_- Perdoe-me, Majestade, por estar indevidamente vestido em sua presença. O traje oficial é a Armadura de Ouro, mas aqui fica um tanto..._

_- Compreendo. - respondeu Saori, com um sorriso suave._

_Saga curvou-se ligeiramente, pedindo licença para sair do recinto. A deusa o deteve com um gesto._

_- Peça a Tatsumi para que cuide de encerrar minha hospedagem._

_- Imediatamente, Majestade._

_Após a saída do Cavaleiro, Saori foi até o banheiro para se trocar e escovar os cabelos. Em um armário, encontrou uma porção de toalhas macias. Pegando o que iria precisar, começou a se despir para entrar na banheira. Tomou um demorado banho de espumas, afundando até a altura do queixo na água, perdendo-se em reflexões._

_Sentia-se, ainda, confusa. Os eventos anteriores no Partenon a deixaram em alerta, com dúvidas e angústias rondando a mente._

_Quando lá estava, junto aos Cavaleiros e invasores, sentira-se outra pessoa. Era Saori, ainda. Mas sentia que outra pessoa falava por ela. Agia aristocraticamente, distribuindo ordens; coisas que ela não estava acostumada a fazer. Seria assim sua vida dali em diante? Nunca poderia imaginar fato tão inusitado._

_Por hora, tratou de relaxar, sentindo-se "Saori" novamente, dona de seus pensamentos e ações._

_De volta ao quarto, minutos mais tarde, ela olhou para a cama, indecisa sobre o que vestir dentre as peças de seda que ali estavam estendidas._

_Acabou escolhendo um vestido cor de creme de mangas curtas e saia dupla pouco acima dos tornozelos. Um bordado discreto e exótico enfeitava todo o lado esquerdo do vestido, da cintura à gola._

_Quando terminou de se vestir, olhou-se criticamente ao espelho antes de sentar-se diante da penteadeira com uma escova de cabelos em mãos._

_o0o0o0o_

_Saga ocupava uma mesa próxima à piscina quando Saori se aproximou. Ficou de pé assim que a viu, fitando-a de alto a baixo com um brevíssimo e discreto olhar de aprovação._

_A garota desviou o olhar rapidamente, fingindo interesse em uma fonte no jardim, um pouco constrangida._

_- Não gostaria de almoçar antes de retornarmos ao Santuário, Majestade? - perguntou Saga, após um discreto pigarreio para se recompôr, afastando uma cadeira para Saori tomar seu lugar à mesa._

_- É uma excelente ideia._

_O gerente do hotel veio atendê-los pessoalmente, tomando nota de seus pedidos para o almoço._

_- Para mim apenas uma refeição leve. - murmurou Saori, olhando o _menu_._

_A comida estava magnífica, mas Saori não prestou muita atenção aos pratos. Comeu apenas o suficiente para ter com que ocupar o estômago._

_- Estava à seu agrado, Majestade? - Saga perguntou-lhe, notando que ela mal tocara na refeição._

_- Sim. Obrigada._

_Saori pousou as mãos sobre o colo e olhou para a piscina em silêncio._

_- Está preocupada,... minha deusa? - O Cavaleiro incentivou-a a falar._

_A moça assentiu, baixando o olhar._

_- Não se preocupe. - ele disse, como se lendo a alma da garota através de seus olhos - Tudo terminará bem,... Majestade._

_- Não é apenas isso... - Saori meneou a cabeça._

_- Conte-me o que a entristece, por favor, minha deusa._

_- Só estou um pouco... confusa..._

_Saga observou-a ainda por alguns segundos, prestes a falar alguma coisa, mas sua atenção foi desviada pelo retorno do garçom, que trazia um bule de chá e outro de café._

_o0o0o0o_

_O Santuário de Athena estava vazio. Até se poderia pensar que estava desabitado, mas era possível perceber uma grande aglomeração de Cosmos nas proximidades das 12 Casas._

_Saga guiou a deusa por caminhos sinuosos, andando devagar para não cansá-la, até chegarem ao Coliseu do Santuário. Adentraram, passando por corredores e lances de escadas._

_No caminho pelo interior do local, um soldado e uma serva aproximaram-se modestamente, evitando encarar os dois nobres seres à sua frente. Cobriram Saga com um belo manto branco com bordados dourados, entregando-lhe também um capacete dourado e uma máscara._

_A jovem serva se prostrou diante de ambos, entregando um objeto para Saga; este, por sua vez, ajoelhou-se, estendendo reverentemente à deusa seu báculo dourado._

_Em seguida, e silenciosamente, a serva abriu uma pequena caixa de veludo, direcionando-a a Saga. Este piscou, confuso, demorando um segundo para entender. Ora, ela se julgava desonrada, temerosa talvez, em cumprir a tarefa de enfeitar a deusa._

_Saga pigarreou e apanhou os objetos valiosos do interior da caixa de veludo. Com cuidado, depositou uma bela, porém discreta, tiara dourada sobre os cabelos da deusa; colocou adornos em seu pulso esquerdo; e pedras azuis, elegantemente arranjadas em fios de ouro, em torno do pescoço da deusa._

_Enquanto isso, Saori observava com calma, embora interiormente confusa. Por que tanta pompa?_

_O Grande Mestre e a Matrona das Artes, da Justiça e da Estratégia prosseguiram em seu caminho, até desembocarem em um pequeno corredor decorado com cortinas de seda vermelha, o qual ligava ao exterior do Coliseu._

_- Tomei a liberdade de reunir seus Cavaleiros, minha deusa. - Saga explicou-se, estendendo a mão para indicar os inúmeros lugares ocupados no Coliseu – Para dar-lhe as boas-vindas cabíveis._

_O Sol a pino aquecia as pedras dos degraus do antigo estádio de batalhas. As colunas pareciam iluminadas por uma luz especial e um movimento no céu chamou-lhe a atenção. Olhando para cima, por entre as brechas nas cortinas, Saori avistou um bando de águias._

_A moça as olhava com fas__cínio, embevecida com a cena mítica. Escutava ao longe o burburinho das vozes de seus protetores, que conversavam animadamente no Coliseu. Ela enfim despertou ao escutar a voz de Saga, que tomara a sua frente, __passando pela cortina e chegando à beira do altar,__ para falar aos Cavaleiros espectadores:_

_- Cavaleiros sagrados de Athena._

_O silêncio reinou retumbante. Todos os rostos se viraram para Saga; Saori, pouco atrás dele, não estava visível aos Cavaleiros por estar logo atrás de camadas de cortinas decoradas e pouco oscilantes à brisa._

_- Eis que nossa espera terminou. – prosseguiu Saga – Enfim, temos o retorno de nossa deusa. Refaçamos nossas promessas de protegê-la e lutar pelo bem deste planeta. Assim sendo... honrem... a deusa Athena. - ele virou-se de lado, se inclinando um pouco e estendendo a mão, afastando as cortinas para a moça passar._

_Saga parecia estar esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Saori hesitou por um momento, então sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão, sendo gentilmente guiada para a luz do forte Sol da Grécia._

_A deusa perscrutou o ambiente, mantendo expressão calma e queixo erguido._

_Por ordem hierárquica, os Cavaleiros estavam distribuídos por todo o Coliseu. Inúmeros olhares recaíram sobre ela, muitos deles expressando surpresa ou alegria ao estarem diante da senhora do Santuário._

_- Cavaleiros... - murmurou ela, saudando-os sutilmente – Eis que regresso à minha morada. Estreitemos os laços de afeto e cordialidade. Seremos um. Um exército pronto a proteger aqueles que prezamos._

_Uma suave aura dourada começou a envolver o corpo mortal da deusa, enquanto ela falava, espalhando-se sutilmente pelo recinto._

_Murmúrios surgiam aqui e ali, ao ela terminar, quando soldados e Cavaleiros sentiam seu poderoso e amoroso Cosmo._

_E, um a um, os Cavaleiros e Amazonas se curvaram, prestando homenagem e exclamando em altos brados:_

_- Saúdem Athena!_

_- Juramos protegê-la!_

_- Honra e lealdade a Athena!_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	6. V - Suave Veneno

**Capítulo V - Suave Veneno**

_- É enorme! - murmurou, assombrada._

_Estava no topo das 12 Casas, diante da estátua de Athena. Fazia inspeção por seu Templo, curiosa com o que veria ali._

_Com a aproximação de um Cavaleiro, que a questionava sobre o horário em que gostaria que servissem o jantar, tratou de desfazer a cara de surpresa e agir naturalmente._

_- Reúna os Cavaleiros de Ouro para a refeição às 20 horas._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Após lavar as mãos em uma bacia com água perfumada de flores que uma serva lhe estendia, Saori encaminhou-se à porta do salão de jantar._

_Ali estava Saga, aguardando-a. Achou-o imponente, pois agora trajava sua Armadura de Ouro._

_Mas, se era o Grande Mestre, por que não mantivera as vestimentas adequadas à posição? Ou quereria sentir-se igual aos demais Cavaleiros de Ouro, ali reunidos para recepcioná-la?_

_Ao vê-la aproximar-se, Saga rapidamente retirou o elmo, colocando-o sob o braço esquerdo. Com a mão direita, guiou a mão que a deusa lhe estendia, para um beijo simbólico no dorso. Em seguida, abriu as grandes portas do salão para ela passar primeiro._

_Os Cavaleiros de Ouro presentes levantaram-se imediatamente ao vê-la entrar._

_Curvaram-se longamente e todos se aproximaram. Um a um, se apresentaram – nome e título, por ordem das Casas – também tomando a mão da deusa para o beijo simbólico no dorso._

_Colocaram-se cada um ao lado de seu respectivo assento e sentaram-se pomposamente após a deusa tomar seu lugar à cabeceira da mesa._

_Ela notou que o assento no outro extremo ficaria vago. A segunda cabeceira era do Grande Mestre. Saga preferira, no entanto, ocupar o assento indicado ao Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Portanto, os outros 11 lugares estavam ocupados. Faltava, somente, o Cavaleiro de Libra._

_Saori espiou para a mesa logo à sua frente. Uma infinidade de taças, pratos e talheres. Por sorte, fazia alguma ideia dos usos de cada item._

_Alguns servos aproximaram-se, ao mesmo tempo, com garrafas de vinho tinto e serviram uma razoável quantidade nas taças de cada Cavaleiro e da deusa._

_Terminada a tarefa, rapidamente se retiraram._

_Saori apanhou sua taça com cuidado, erguendo-a um pouco, para tomar a palavra._

_- Estimados Cavaleiros, agradeço a recepção. Gostaria de propor um brinde, em alegria a estar em Sua companhia. Também para saudar a nova Era de paz e prosperidade que, certamente, logo virá. Saúde a todos._

_Os demais ergueram as taças, brindando – sem tocarem os objetos, devido à distância -, e todos beberam um pequeno gole. Saori colocou o guardanapo sobre o colo e, notando que seus guardiões esperavam ela se servir, fez sinal para os servos retornarem._

_Os Cavaleiros aguardaram a deusa ser servida, e foram servidos também._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_- Não podem fazer isso! - Miro exclamou - Se o fizerem, será o mesmo que permitir que invadam o Santuário._

_Alguns dos Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam reunidos na Sala do Mestre, entretidos em uma discussão a respeito do convite que Athena recebera recentemente. Saori estava no Santuário há duas semanas e, para surpresa geral, adaptara-se muito bem ao ambiente, apesar de não gostar de ficar confinada em seu Templo o dia todo e vez por outra saísse para passear pelo Santuário._

_- Acalme-se, Miro. - pediu Aioros, apaziguador._

_- Na minha opinião, Athena não poderia recusar o convite. - ponderou o Grande Mestre._

_- Mas... - Miro protestou._

_- É claro que eu teria sugerido _não ir_ se a situação fosse assim tão séria. - Saga argumentou._

_- E não é, Grande Mestre?_

_- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, Miro, que apesar de pequenas desavenças passadas, Afrodite não é inimiga de Athena._

_- Sim, Mestre. - Miro confirmou - Conheço bem a história dela._

_- Athena acredita na palavra de Afrodite. - o Grande Mestre asseverou._

_- Além disso, Miro, Athena já aceitou o convite no momento em que aceitou o presente. - Shaka comentou._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_A noite já vinha caindo e o brilho dourado no céu começava a desaparecer, dando lugar às estrelas e a uma Lua esplendorosa._

_Não havia vento e, embora a temperatura tivesse baixado bastante, a noite ainda estava quente._

_Saori, em seu belo quarto no Olimpo e vestindo um traje confortável, debruçou-se na varanda, com os braços apoiados na pedra fria, e olhou para a escuridão._

_Pela primeira vez desde que tomara conhecimento do fato de que era a reencarnação de uma deusa, duas semanas atrás, Saori sentiu um grande vazio e... medo._

_Olhou para o céu e pôs-se a admirar as estrelas. Pareciam tão distantes e belas... e ela se sentiu pequena e insignificante._

_- Não devo desanimar. Este é só o começo. - disse a si mesma, com convicção._

_Começou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, pensando, decidindo, planejando..._

_o0o0o0o_

_Athena gastou alguns minutos escolhendo a roupa mais adequada para o banquete ao qual fora convidada._

_Ao se olhar __a__o espelho, Saori percebia que, n__os__ últimos dias, __deixara__ de ser uma menina tola e sonhadora, para se t__ornar__ mulher __- e__ com grandes responsabilidades._

_Uma ninfa ajudou Saori a se vestir. Quando a deusa já estava pronta, colocou-lhe pulseiras de ouro e penteou seus cabelos, enfeitando-os com uma coroa dourada._

_Ao chegar ao _hall_, um rapaz muito bonito curvou-se diante d__a moça__. Ele a conduziu através de um longo corredor cheio de estátuas das divindades gregas junto às paredes. Uma delas representava a imagem da própria deusa Athena, mas Saori não se deteve para olhá-las._

_Mais à frente havia uma porta imensa, guardada por dois soldados. O guia parou e olhou para trás, talvez querendo se certificar de que Athena ainda estava lá._

_Então, as portas se abriram e eles entraram._

_Saori levantou os olhos. A sala era grande, com muitas flores enfeitando a mesa._

_Vários olhares recaíram sobre Athena._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Não era uma festa comum. A conversa corria solta, tendo como fundo as vozes maravilhosas das Musas, que cantavam e dançavam alegremente._

_Saori estava sozinha à porta da sacada, olhando o céu com indiferença. O vinho de sua taça já estava morno quando, com um gesto sorrateiro, foi derramado em um vaso próximo._

_Voltou a observar o interior do salão à procura de Afrodite. Ela prometera voltar em minutos para uma conversa importante, mas já haviam se passado minutos demais._

_De súbito, ouviu uma voz chamá-la suavemente:_

_- Athena?_

_Saori moveu a face para encarar aquele que a chamava. Sentiu a garganta secar ao reconhecer a divindade olímpica. Uma estranha sensação de apreensão, e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Cogitara a hipótese de ele faltar, pois não estava presente quando da chegada da deusa._

_Recompondo-se, forjou um sorriso educado, respondendo num tom inquiridor:_

_- Sim?_

_- Saudações, Pallas. - cumprimentou ele, beijando a mão da deusa galantemente._

_Novamente veio o inexplicável frio na espinha, diante do contato._

_Alto, Ares tinha um aspecto sombrio, mas era bastante bonito: moreno, fartos cabelos negros e olhos de um azul profundo e brilhante. A boca revelava uma expressão incógnita de crueldade, quase oculta pelo sorriso amigável. A túnica negra ressaltava os ombros largos e fortes e o porte altivo. _

_- Permita-me oferecer-lhe o delicioso néctar dos deuses, Pallas. Ou algo de sabor mais agradável do que esta bebida que acabou de ser despejada? - a voz era grave e aveludada, com um leve tom de zombaria._

_- Eu agradeço, mas devo rejeitar. Estou à espera de Afrodite._

_Ares pareceu ignorar suas palavras, olhando-a de cima a baixo de forma lenta e provocante, deixando Saori bastante tensa._

_- Afrodite regressará em breve. - murmurou ele - Gostaria de tornar estes momentos menos monótonos até então. - a expressão simpática dele contrastava com o tom irônico de sua voz. Lançando um olhar inocente, continuou enquanto fazia um gesto eloquente com as mãos - Claro que não pretendo impor-me diante de seus olhos. Caso tenha preferência em ficar sozinha..._

_Saori sabia que era uma manipulação. Recusar seria no mínimo uma grande falta de cortesia, dado o convite para que retornasse ao Olimpo após tantos séculos, e aceitar seria o mesmo que pedir a ele que ficasse e prosseguisse com seu jogo. Na verdade, não sabia o que responder, mas não queria fazer papel de boba. Apesar das roupas elegantes e da postura civilizada, parecia fácil imaginar esse belo homem de espada em punho, cometendo barbaridades durante uma guerra. Difícil discernir se havia risco real ou se era apenas paranóia de sua parte._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	7. VI - Não é o Que Parece

**Capítulo VI - Não É O Que Parece**

_Passando rente a Saori, sempre com seu ar arrogante, Ares tomou-a pelo braço e a levou para longe do Salão._

_- Sugiro sua permanência no recinto externo, local mais tranquilo e fresco._

_- Ares, me diga... O que você quer falar comigo? - perguntou Saori, cautelosa, mantendo uma distância que julgava segura._

_- Minha irmã ausentou-se do sagrado monte Olimpo por demasiado tempo... Nega-me o direito de apreciar sua presença? - respondeu ele, com um leve dar de ombros._

_- Não se trata apenas disso... - sussurrou, sem desviar o olhar._

_- E quais suas suposições? - disse Ares, num tom baixo e suave, pegando a mão dela com certo cuidado - Não forme juízo precipitado a meu respeito, Pallas. Anseio somente desfrutar de sua presença, deleitar-me com visão de dama tão formosa e..._

_- Conheço-o o suficiente para julgá-lo bem. - Athena interrompeu, impaciente._

_Ares ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha, curioso com aquelas palavras ásperas repentinas. Era interessante notar o quanto as duas "figuras" se alternavam naquela garota._

_O senhor da guerra aproximou-se, ficando entre Athena e a porta de acesso ao Salão, bloqueando qualquer rota de fuga. O rosto dele, inclinado sobre o dela, assemelhava-se ao de um predador espreitando a presa. Os olhos azuis haviam-na congelado por inteiro, impedindo-a de se afastar quando ele passou um dedo suavemente por seus cabelos._

_- Sua perfeição é agradável aos olhos e cativa o espírito. - Ares falava num tom muito baixo e aveludado, bem próximo ao ouvido de Athena - Uma mulher tão desejável... e astuta... - fez uma pequena pausa, na qual avaliou Saori mais uma vez – Dou-lhe razão, Pallas... Existem conversas inacabadas._

_O coração de Saori batia em disparada, quase ecoando em seus próprios ouvidos, enquanto se sentia hipnotizada pela presença do deus. Num esforço para manter a compostura, conseguiu desviar o olhar do dele, mas Ares continuou a provocá-la:_

_- Sinto a tormenta consumindo-a, Pallas. Abarca interesses de seres que sequer honram os deuses..._

_- Não tente convencer-me, Ares. Estou cansada desta conversa. - respondeu com firmeza._

_Seguiu-se um momento de tenso silêncio, até Ares curvar os lábios num sorriso._

_- Julgo esta contenda infrutífera. Deve tomar lugar no Olimpo, Athena. - murmurou ele, aproximando-se mais._

_- Silêncio. - Athena respondeu, empertigando-se e dando alguns passos a frente, passando ao lado do seu para regressar ao Salão._

_- Perceberá quão inúteis são seus esforços._

_"Oh, deuses" - Saori exasperou-se - "Por que Ares insiste tanto?"_

_- Ah, em Esparta... Livraria-a de suas considerações aos humanos, Pallas._

_Saori franziu o cenho de leve, desgostosa, mas sem deter seus passos._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Duas horas depois, Saori estava de volta à paz e quietude de seus aposentos no Santuário. Após um banho morno, vestiu uma camisola discreta de seda e sentou-se na cama com um copo de leite na mão._

_Aquele encontro com Ares a deixara tensa. Mas não contaria suas preocupações aos Cavaleiros. Eles não precisavam saber disso._

_Depois de tomar o leite, a moça foi até a janela e olhou para as Casas do Zodíaco abaixo. Satisfeita em ver que o Santuário estava em paz, fechou a cortina e foi repousar._

_o0o0o0o_

_O dia seguinte amanheceu quente e ensolarado. Depois de abrir todas as cortinas, Saori saiu para o corredor. Trajava um bonito vestido com tecido em degradê azul e saia abaixo dos joelhos e deixara os cabelos soltos por sobre os ombros._

_No Salão, encontrou Saga, o Grande Mestre. Ao ver a deusa se aproximar, ele cumprimentou-a com uma reverência e questionou-a:_

_- Deseja que lhe sirvam o desjejum em seus aposentos, minha deusa?_

_- Desta vez farei a refeição na companhia dos Cavaleiros. - disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso._

_Ele acenou e passou as instruções a um servo. Enquanto isso, Saori observava-o discretamente. Desgostava-a o fato de não poder ver as expressões do Grande Mestre, devido à sua máscara._

_Teve os pensamentos interrompidos ao notar um guarda aproximar-se e aguardar em silêncio. Quando Saga viu-o, perguntou de que se tratava._

_- Um Cavaleiro de Bronze que vem para se apresentar ao Grande Mestre._

_O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, após receber aceno positivo por parte da deusa, pediu que deixassem tal pessoa entrar._

_Saori tomou seu lugar no trono, enquanto Saga permanecia de pé, pouco à frente e a direita de Athena._

_Quando o Cavaleiro de Bronze entrou no aposento, olhou para o "comitê de recepção" e hesitou um instante. Era jovem, alto e atlético, de olhos e cabelos azuis. Saori não se lembrava de tê-lo visto quando da chegada da deusa ao Santuário._

_O jovem Cavaleiro posicionou-se à frente dos degraus, respeitoso diante de Athena e do Grande Mestre, mas não se curvou. Apenas falou, com seu timbre forte:_

_- Ikki de Fênix se apresentando._

_- Seja bem-vindo, Cavaleiro de Fênix. - Saga saudou-o - Seu irmão o espera e sei que não apenas ele quanto todos os demais Cavaleiros de Athena o receberão com entusiasmo e simpatia._

_Saori fitava-o em silêncio. Ikki pareceu não gostar de estar sendo analisado, respondendo ao olhar. Entretanto, algo na feição da garota o incomodou. Sentia como se ela estivesse lendo sua alma. Então esta era a sensação de se estar diante de uma divindade? E, por uma fração de segundo, teve a sensação de ter notado a cor dos olhos dela mudarem para prateado. Seria alucinação sua? O Cavaleiro acabou baixando a vista momentaneamente._

_- Obrigado. - agradeceu o jovem e ficou em profundo silêncio, esperando novas ordens._

_- Está dispensado..._

_Saga interrompeu-se quando Saori tomou a palavra, falando baixo._

_- Há outro assunto, Cavaleiro de Fênix?_

_- Não. Não tenho nada pra falar... senhora. - Ikki contestou corajosamente._

_- Posso atendê-lo. - retrucou ela calmamente._

_A voz de Ikki saiu num mero murmúrio:_

_- Desculpe, mas não estou aqui para discutir assuntos pessoais com a senhora._

_Ikki fitou-a num silêncio desafiador em seguida._

_Saga franziu o cenho sob a máscara de Grande Mestre. Estava surpreso pelo Cavaleiro ousar falar assim com Athena; e por ela permitir tal desrespeito._

_- Os sentimentos valem o esforço, Fênix._

_A consideração de Athena pegou-o de surpresa e ele acabou não sabendo o que dizer._

_- Cuide para que ela se instale no vilarejo de Rodorio. - Athena prosseguiu._

_Ikki olhou-a em silêncio, com certa dúvida. E, acenando com a cabeça, retirou-se._

_- Athena, tem certeza disso? - Saga olhou-a, após a saída do Fênix._

_- Sim. Senti que, no fundo, o Cavaleiro de Fênix não desejava se ver separado da garota que ama. - a deusa explicou._

_Saga lembrou-se que nem ele nem o Cavaleiro de Fênix tinham mencionado a Saori a história do casal. Mas por que Athena se preocupava com estes assuntos?_

_- E Esmeralda será o apoio de que o Cavaleiro necessita para recuperar-se do cruel treinamento que recebeu na Ilha da Rainha da Morte. - Athena caminhou em direção à sala onde seria servido o café, sendo acompanhada pelo Grande Mestre - Além disso, por ocasião da luta final para decidir se ele era digno de possuir a Armadura de Fênix, seu mestre quase matou a própria filha, não é mesmo? A partir de agora ela precisará de cuidados constantes, para recuperar a saúde. Conveniente, então, que este Cavaleiro a mantenha sob vigilância._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	8. VII - Plebéia

**Capítulo VII - Plebéia**

_Saori suspirou baixinho, passeando a vista pelo quarto._

_Um ambiente tranquilo, com iluminação natural vindo das amplas janelas, as quais estavam abertas diante do calor da Grécia. Um lugar que sempre julgara gostoso de se estar. _

_Mas, depois de toda a agitação de suas turnês ao redor do globo, ficar confinada ali não era nada agradável. Não havia muito que fazer, além de ler ou caminhar pelo Templo. Assim, tinha a sensação de que as horas não passavam ou, no máximo, passavam em câmera lenta._

_Repousou o livro aberto sobre o lençol e levantou-se, procurando outro traje no armário._

_O Sol erguera-se há pouco, portanto o ar ainda estava fresco, mas Saori sabia que logo esquentaria bastante._

_Abriu a porta do quarto e espiou o corredor. Caso desejasse, alguém viria atender-lhe. Mas preferiu seguir silenciosamente até o final da comprida passagem de pedras._

_Começou a descer lentamente a escada, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar ou escorregar, pois calçara sandálias de salto médio (peep toes), que combinavam com o elegante vestido cáqui, sem mangas, cuja saia drapeada ia pouco abaixo de seus joelhos._

"Vestida assim"_, pensou, "_posso até mesmo passear por Atenas... Mas sem fotógrafos nem fãs... Não gosto de gente me bajulando ou querendo fotos a todo o momento."

"Talvez eu devesse colocar um chapeuzinho pra cobrir melhor o rosto e evitar que me reconheçam..."

_Voltou a seu quarto para apanhar um chapéu branco com fitas azuis._

_Instantes depois, estava de voltar ao pé da escada, rente à porta de acesso à Sala do Mestre._

_Hesitou._

_Os Cavaleiros certamente não aprovariam sua ideia... Mas passear era bem mais agradável do que ficar em seu quarto como uma prisioneira de luxo._

_O local estava vazio. A luz do Sol nascente adentrava por entre as frestas das pesadas cortinas ainda cerradas._

_Saori afastou uma cortina e debruçou-se no parapeito de pedra da gigantesca janela, olhando para o céu. Um sorriso logo se delineou em seus lábios. Os Cavaleiros gostassem ou não, iria caminhar um pouco fora do Santuário; queria conhecer melhor a cidade que levava seu nome mitológico._

"Mas talvez fosse melhor trocar os sapatos por algo mais confortável, já que pretendo andar... Hm, não, vou assim mesmo. Afinal, não tenho pressa pra voltar; quando cansar, repouso um pouco lá._"_

_A reencarnação de Athena abriu a pesada porta, ignorando os olhares surpresos e as reverências dos soldados que montavam guarda à entrada do local, e saiu para a luz do Sol._

"Pensando melhor... Acho que vou somente para Rodorio, por ser mais perto... Senão estes sapatos esmagariam meus pés._" - refletiu, risonha._

_Perguntou-se como os Cavaleiros conseguiam aguentar o tédio, e sorriu interiormente ao imaginar os mais loucos passatempos que eles poderiam ter, como treinamento, jogos, leituras e travessuras._

"Não sei se algum deles tem namorada. Mas acho que não seria permitido..."

_Aproximou-se da escadaria de acesso à Casa de Peixes._

"Será que todos os Cavaleiros se entendem bem, ou existem problemas entre alguns?"

_Olhou as Casas abaixo, com expressão mais séria._

"Preciso me informar a respeito. Meu exército precisa ser coeso e não ter rixas, para que as ordens sejam executadas perfeitamente._"_

_Perdida em devaneios, demorou a distinguir uma voz de mulher - bastante áspera, inclusive – nas proximidades:_

_- … concluíram? Apressem-se! Temos muito a fazer._

_Saori seguiu a voz, cheia de curiosidade, chegando à porta de um anexo lateral à Casa do Mestre. Nunca estivera ali, portanto desconhecia sua utilidade._

_- E nada da menina! De certo desistiu. Isso só deixa a situação mais complicada. Vamos demorar mais a concluir tudo. Apressem-se!_

_A porta se abriu de repente e uma senhora saiu para o corredor, falando com alguém lá dentro. Distraída, por pouco não colidiu com Saori, a qual estava prestes a baixar o trinco para entrar no recinto. A mulher estava vestida de preto da cabeça aos pés, com um véu sobre os cabelos grisalhos, e mexia nervosamente com as mãos._

_A senhora parou assim que viu a moça e disse com aspereza:_

_- Finalmente chegou. Já não era sem tempo, mocinha! Estávamos esperando por você! - dizia, gesticulando amplamente - A cozinha está uma bagunça; as servas não estão conseguindo dar conta de tudo sendo em número tão baixo, apenas três. Mas chega de conversa. Andando, vamos logo com isso, vamos._

_- Mas... - começou Saori, confusa, tentando acompanhar a torrente de palavras – Mas... Mas eu não..._

_O leve sotaque da garota chamou atenção da serva, mas esta nada comentou a respeito. Entretanto, olhou-a demoradamente, da cabeça aos pés. Fez expressão desaprovadora e, com um leve estalido com a língua entre os dentes, prosseguiu, falando um pouco mais alto, um tanto mais nervosa:_

_- A partir de amanhã vista algo mais decente, ouviu bem? Como espera ser ágil e eficiente vestida assim? Este vestido é muito curto também. Quer deixar os sagrados guardiões de Athena loucos? Eles ainda são homens, por todos os céus! Coloque algo que cubra até seus tornozelos. - fez uma pausa, olhando-a minuciosamente - Ah! E um sapato mais confortável, pois deverá movimentar-se bastante por aqui. Opte por algo menos bonitinho, que aqui as nossas roupas não ficam limpas por muito tempo. Tampouco consigo imaginar como tenha conseguido chegar ao topo das Casas com trajes assim. De certo os inúteis dos soldados não te deram as informações corretamente, preocupados em deixar a saliva escorrer pelo canto da boca. Ah, mas chega de conversa! O tempo passa rapidamente!_

_Sem esperar por respostas, a senhora segurou Saori pelo pulso e quase a arrastou sala adentro. E a jovem, a muito custo, conseguiu evitar enrubescer._

"_´Como espera ser ágil e eficiente vestida assim? … Eles ainda são homens, por todos os céus!´" - a frase ficou ecoando na mente de Saori._

_Mas pigarreou sutilmente, para se recompor. Fora pega totalmente desprevenida por aquelas palavras... Entretanto, deveria recuperar a concentração, para conseguir responder adequadamente em uma próxima situação complicada._

_O lugar em que entrara era grande o bastante para acomodar umas trinta pessoas em cada uma das três mesas. Um grande armário de madeira ocupava toda uma parede lateral. Três moças ocupavam-se em polir a prataria e guardá-la cuidadosamente no armário._

_- Estávamos há pouco comentando sobre sua demora. - disse a mulher, chamando a atenção das demais - Meninas, quero que conheçam a srta. Di Parnassus, a nova ajudante da cozinha. Ela é um pouco calada e espero que tenha uma boa desculpa por sua demora; afora isso, tenho certeza que será uma boa companhia para vocês. Depois conversaremos melhor, srta. Di Parnassus. Ajude a limpar a louça. Volto logo._

_Uma das servas sorriu para Saori, cumprimentando-a. A deusa retribuiu o gesto, aproximando-se. O ambiente fresco e bem iluminado cheirava a flores. Gostou do lugar._

_O salão possivelmente era usado por servos ou soldados quando os superiores os convocavam para reuniões, pois não possuía decoração tão refinada quanto o salão de jantar onde reunia-se com seus Cavaleiros de Ouro durante as refeições, embora também se tratasse de um recinto limpo, organizado e amplo._

_A deusa discretamente espiou a si mesma, avaliando as próprias vestimentas. Seriam assim tão indiscretas? Por certo a deusa mitológica cobria-se muito mais. Tampouco costumava usar adornos, exceto a armadura ao peito. Talvez devesse repensar suas vestes, para parecer mais rígida, compenetrada e discreta. Ora! Sempre fora acostumada com coisas vistosas, por conta de seus shows. Seria difícil se acostumar com coisas leves... Mas deveria tentar._

_Voltando à realidade, Saori sentiu-se à vontade no local e sequer se preocupou em corrigir sua identidade. Não queria ser tratada com pompa e reverência o tempo todo e seria uma experiência agradável conhecer o funcionamento do Santuário sem que a vissem como deusa; embora tivesse ciência de que logo a ´desmascarariam´._

_Retirou as sandálias, colocando-as junto à parede, ficando descalça no chão fresco. Retirou também o chapéu e prendeu agilmente os cabelos num coque, pegou o pano que uma das moças lhe estendera e pôs-se a enxugar a louça cuidadosamente. Seguindo instruções das jovens, guardou cada item em seu devido lugar no armário._

_O tempo passou rápido, sem que Saori se apercebesse. O trabalho era agradável, assim como a companhia. As mulheres conversavam como se fossem velhas amigas, sobre assuntos descontraídos; demonstravam, também, agilidade no trabalho, acostumadas à rotina exaustiva._

_- Parece que a casa de Câncer é a pior. O sr. Máscara não é muito de limpeza, sabe. Sempre tá bagunçado por lá, para desgosto da senhora Josephina._

_- Em compensação a de Virgem é a mais limpa e perfumada. Claro, né! Olha só a quem pertence! - a moça suspirou._

_- Sabemos que você tem uma quedinha por ele..._

_- Quedinha? - retrucou a terceira moça – Isso é pouco. Ela fica espiando o mestre Shaka treinar, de vez em quando._

_A serva de quem as duas falavam se encolheu um pouco, ruborizada._

_Saori esboçou um leve sorriso, discretamente interessada na conversa._

"Seria um amor platônico? Ora, não é de se surpreender que eles tenham inúmeras "fãs". Mas percebo agora que pouco sei a respeito de suas personalidades. Ah, e preciso conversar com Saga! Parece que precisamos de mais pessoas para ajudar na limpeza das Casas. Mais tarde convocarei reunião com todos os servos do Santuário._"_

_Quando Josephina, a chefe da cozinha, retornou, aprovou imediatamente o excelente trabalho das garotas. Inspecionou as louças metodicamente, murmurando um gentil agradecimento ao trabalho de todas as ajudantes._

_Saori percebeu que a mulher era bastante ocupada, pois mal chegara à cozinha, mais uma vez estava saindo._

_- Irei para a Casa de Sagitário agora, verificar as coisas por lá. Tomem conta de tudo direitinho, para que tudo saia perfeito para a refeição de nossos queridos rapazes._

"Hmm... Eles realmente são muito queridos por aqui._" - Saori sentiu-se contente por isso._

_- Srta. Di Parnassus. - chamou uma das moças, sorrindo, minutos depois - Está na hora de começar a fazer o almoço e, se a senhorita souber de alguma receita diferente, poderemos prepará-la._

_- Oh, eu já fiz alguns pratos, mas prefiro não arriscar... - respondia, mas outra moça interrompeu-a logo, alegremente._

_- Bobagem! Tente. O que gosta de cozinhar?_

_o__0o0o__0o0o0o0o_

_Aproveitando-se da pequena folga, enquanto aguardava a refeição ficar pronta, Saori pediu papel e caneta, com a desculpa de que iria anotar o passo a passo para não esquecer como fizera a receita._

_Sentou-se no lado oposto para não ser perturbada, à cabeceira da longa mesa do centro. Começou a escrever rapidamente, embora com cuidado para que a letra saísse razoável._

_Terminando as anotações, assinou e guardou o papel sob um pote de mantimentos no armário e retornou às tarefas._

_Uma das servas cuidava das panelas, colocando temperos diferentes. As outras duas se aproximaram._

_- O que está pondo? Cuidado pra não errar na medida._

_- Não, não, tudo bem. Eu sei que deste eles gostam._

_- Preparou algo diferente para os que não comem carne?_

_- Sim. Alguns vegetais de Rodorio, com molho especial. - ela respondeu, apontando outra panela._

_- Hm, parece bom._

_- Oh, céus! - gritou a outra moça, levando as mãos ao rosto._

_- O que foi? - a companheira se assustou – Credo! Não faça isso. Quase me fez derrubar as panelas!_

_- É que esquecemos que a deusa lhes fará companhia!_

_- Ahn?! Ahhhh, é verdade!_

_- Espero que goste do que preparamos!_

_As três se olharam brevemente e então se aproximaram dos pratos que estavam sendo cozidos. Analisaram os possíveis resultados e logo suspiraram. Uma delas acrescentou._

_- Eu não sei que tipo de refeição uma deusa gosta..._

_- É verdade. Amanda, quem lhe prepara a refeição, teve que se ausentar hoje. Ela tinha certa noção do que agradaria a deusa... Mas nós, não... Oh! Fiquei realmente preocupada agora!_

_Saori sorriu, à distância. E fingiu certa surpresa no semblante e na voz._

_- Deusa? A jovem reencarnação de Athena faz a refeição junto com os Cavaleiros?_

_- Sim. Frequentemente ela os acompanha._

_Saori fingiu nova surpresa, e prosseguiu._

_- Que interessante! Mas... É um tanto estranho imaginar isso. E... Vocês já a viram?_

_- Não, claro que não! Não temos permissão de permanecer na presença da deusa._

_- E por que não podem acompanhar?_

_As servas se entreolharam, consternadas._

_- Ora... porque... porque ela é uma deusa!_

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_A porta abriu-se para revelar Josephina, que entrou portando um discreto sorriso._

_- Mas que cheirinho bom é esse? Não, não digam. É torta de frutas e... hmmm... biscoitos._

_- Sim, senhora. - respondeu uma das moças, com um sorriso abrangente - A torta foi feita pela srta. Di Parnassus. Parece estar deliciosa, não é mesmo?_

_- __Ótimo__. Será servida como sobremesa __após __o almoço__. Tenho certeza de que os Cavaleiros apreciarão._

_- Sim. Deve estar maravilhosa. - respondeu a serva._

_A outra ajudante da cozinha levantou a mão, pedindo a atenção de Josephina._

_- E quanto à deusa? Ela vai acompanhar os Cavaleiros na refeição?_

_- Sim._

_- Será que... esta refeição está adequada?_

_- Hm. - Josephina pôs-se a pensar – Creio que seria algo assim que Amanda faria numa ocasião dessa. Além disso... ela tem um corpo mortal neste mundo. E acho que... por ser mulher, um doce a agradará bastante._

_Saori ruborizou e virou-se levemente, para que não percebessem sua surpresa pela constatação trivial da chefe das servas. Quase respondera que ela tinha razão, mas conseguiu evitar tal situação. Afinal... seria inadequado que agora descobrissem sua identidade._

_- __Mas espero que tenha feito o suficiente, mocinha. - a senhora acrescentou, mais descontraída - Os Cavaleiros parecem aves de rapina quando o assunto é sobremesa. Eles não dão trégua até que toda a refeição tenha desaparecido da mesa._

_Então uma sombra pesada aproximou-se da porta._

_- Aves de rapina?! Ora, está sendo gentil, Josephina. - o timbre forte lhes chamou a atenção e imediatamente as mulheres se curvaram respeitosamente diante da figura dourada e imponente que terminava de abrir a porta e adentrava o recinto._

_Todas reverenciaram-no, menos Saori, que foi cutucada discretamente pela serva mais próxima para que fizesse o mesmo diante do Cavaleiro de Ouro._

_A jovem deusa, por estar distraída, demorou a perceber a presença dele._

_- Mas... o quê...?! - Saga murmurou, surpreso, tentando assimilar a presença da deusa naquele ambiente e naqueles trajes. À medida que "digeria" a novidade, fazia os olhos mergulharem nas sombras de seu capacete dourado._

_Saori curvou os lábios num sorriso leve, como se fosse natural uma deusa estar com um avental sujo com respingos de leite condensado - resultado de um tropeço num momento inoportuno - e ter uma espátula na mão, que acabara de usar para cortar a torta que ficara pronta há pouco._

_A chefe de cozinha e suas ajudantes olhavam de um a outro sem nada compreender, estranhando o fato da nova serva conhecer Saga e de ele mostrar-se tão surpreso com a presença dela ali._

"Um ´caso´, talvez? Devem ter se conhecido em Rodorio, quando o Mestre passa por lá inspecionando as coisas._" - refletiu a senhora, levemente curiosa - "_Mas ela o está desrespeitando! Por que não se curva? Até o Mestre pareceu esquecer-se que está diante de uma simples serva."

_- Bom dia. - a deusa sorriu de leve a Saga, tentando começar uma conversa tranquila; mas logo acrescentou, um tanto encabulada - Gostaria de... experimentar? - indicou a torta na mesa e, - Oh! - notando que a espátula ainda estava em sua mão, tratou se escondê-la às próprias costas - M-Mas não sei se... ficou à contento, porque eu nunca tinha feito antes... - sem querer, um rubor cobriu-lhe as bochechas – Se bem que... logo será hora do almoço... Não sei se seria adequado estragar seu apetite com doces, mas... gostaria que provasse..._

_Entretanto, o Cavaleiro ignorou o comentário de uma das servas ("Prove, senhor; tenho certeza de que está delicioso!") e tampouco aceitou sentar-se na cadeira que a deusa lhe indicava. Devido ao capacete, era difícil decifrar a expressão em seu rosto._

_- Esta situação... não é apropriada para Vossa Majestade. - Saga respondeu, um pouco sério mas em voz baixa, analisando o fato de a deusa estar naquele ambiente – Peço sua gentileza em retornar a seus aposentos, minha deusa. - Enquanto falava, inclinava a cabeça à frente, em respeito; assim, os olhos ficava ainda mais ocultos na sombra de seu capacete._

"Foi tolice a minha." - _refletiu Saga - "_Um dos guardas comentou ter visto Athena sair de seus aposentos. Mas pensou que ela teria ido ver Afrodite. Eu não devia ter ignorado tal informação."

_- Não. - Saori respondeu concisamente, em voz baixa, enquanto cortava uma fatia do doce – Prove, vamos. - Estendeu o pratinho com a fatia para Saga. Como resposta, apenas o silêncio; mas a moça insistiu, com um sorriso suave - Diga se está saborosa... - diante da demora de resposta por parte do Cavaleiro, a moça inspirou fundo e murmurou, fingindo estar brava – É uma ordem que prove._

_Saga suspirou e ajoelhou-se diante da deusa. Teria que desobedecê-la. Baixando a cabeça ainda mais, retirou seu elmo, depositando-o no chão._

_Saori arregalou levemente os olhos, e teve o impulso de cobrir a boca com as mãos. Por que fora falar tamanha bobagem? Ele interpretara errado sua brincadeira..._

_Saga, de canto de olho, espiou as servas, notando que elas pareciam "amigas" da deusa. Com sua voz firme, ordenou:_

_- Curvem-se para a deusa Athena!_

_Josephina tapou a boca com a mão, os olhos arregalados. Ela mordeu o lábio e curvou-se, baixando a cabeça até encostar a testa no chão. As demais servas fizeram o mesmo, estarrecidas. Escutaram um leve soluço, que a serva mais velha não conseguira conter._

"Serei morta! Como pude ser tão estúpida? Como?!_" - Josephina tentava conter as lágrimas, sem sucesso._

_- Saga... não precisa ser tão rígido consigo... e comigo. - Saori acrescentou em voz bem baixa, desviando o olhar para Josephina, penalizando-se ao ver a bondosa mulher daquele jeito amargurado._

_- Minha deusa... Por que está aqui...? - o Cavaleiro passou a ignorar as servas, mantendo expressão compenetrada e olhar baixo._

_- Acho que deixei claro minha decisão, Saga. - murmurou a deusa, desistindo de convencê-lo, por hora, acerca dos motivos de seu passeio. - "_Cabeça dura!_" - suspirou, ralhando com ele mentalmente._

_Saori caminhou até os armários, para apanhar o papel que escrevera há pouco._

_Saga hesitou antes de responder. Por que Athena insistia em ser tratada como simples mortal? O Cavaleiro não concordava em vê-la posicionar-se de maneira tão complacente com assuntos indignos da atenção de uma deusa. _

_- Não deveria sair de seu Templo. - respondeu ele em voz ainda mais baixa - É para sua segurança, Majestade._

_- Tranquiliza-me saber que se preocupa. - retrucou ela._

_Saori agachou-se à frente do Cavaleiro e apanhou a mão dele de leve, colocando entre seus dedos o papel dobrado. Prosseguiu:_

_- Leia. Depois._

_- Mas... O que... - olhou confuso para o papel em sua mão recoberta pela Armadura – Athena...?_

_Entretanto, a jovem interrompeu-o, calmamente, continuando a conversa sobre o porquê de ter saído de seus aposentos:_

_- Vim apenas conhecer meus domínios e aqueles que aqui residem. Não há perigo nisso, há? - mas a deusa logo sorriu, deixando a voz mais leve, quase risonha, voltando a ficar com as bochechas levemente coradas - Exceto se levarmos em consideração o momento em que... quase pus fogo na cozinha... em minha desastrosa tentativa de preparar a torta..._

_Como Saga continuasse em silêncio, a deusa prosseguiu, fingindo-se ofendida na tentativa de amenizar o clima pesado reinante no local:_

_- Parece que não quer mesmo experimentar, não é? Está certo, da próxima vez não colocarei veneno. - Saori, levantando-se, riu suavemente do próprio comentário._

_Soltou os cabelos sem pressa, deixando-os cair levemente às costas. Também retirou o avental, deixando-o na guarda da cadeira mais próxima, e a espátula que usara há pouco colocou sobre a mesa. A seguir virou-se para a transtornada chefe de cozinha, que não ousava erguer a cabeça:_

_- Josephina, não se martirize por isso. Eu lhe agradeço, e às moças, por trabalharem com afinco para manter este lugar em ordem. Continuem com o bom trabalho._

_- E-eu... S... S-Sinto m-muito... p... por... - Josephina tentava falar, mas a voz não saía. Calou-se, sem erguer a testa do chão, ainda em lágrimas._

_- Esqueça isto. - Saori sorriu-lhe, e ia tocá-la nos ombros afetuosamente, mas deteve-se lembrando que não deveria ter este tipo de intimidades com as servas quando elas agora sabiam quem era; portanto, apenas continuou falando – Diverti-me aqui._

_Sem mais nada dizer, a jovem deusa afastou-se para calçar as sandálias._

_Muito à vontade, a moça voltou para perto da mesa e colocou cuidadosamente o pratinho com a torta à frente do Cavaleiro de Ouro._

_- Sente-se aqui... Experimente._

_- Mas... - O Cavaleiro suspirou de leve, e por fim levantou-se, deixando o elmo no chão. Sentou-se na cadeira que a deusa lhe indicava, com expressão séria._

_Saori depositou o pratinho nas mãos do Grande Mestre e ficou olhando-o, aguardando ansiosamente, com uma mão na cintura._

_Saga curvou a sobrancelha, indeciso. Por fim, suspirou novamente e cravou o garfinho na torta, para provar um pedaço._

_O sabor era agradável ao paladar, sem ser doce demais ou exagerado no sabor das frutas._

_Entretanto, ele não conseguiu encontrar palavras adequadas. O que dizer a respeito de uma sobremesa preparada por uma deusa? "Divina"? Acabou esboçando um sorriso com o próprio pensamento._

_Saori notou e riu levemente._

_- Viu? Não foi tão ruim assim._

_Virou-se para as servas, passando-lhes instruções._

_- Sirvam-na aos demais Cavaleiros de Ouro. Mas não digam quem preparou, nem quem provou o primeiro pedaço. - riu baixinho e saiu do recinto a seguir._

_Saga passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto preocupado. Notou então que Josephina, novamente ajoelhada, o observava com um discreto sorriso simpático, embora com os olhos ainda avermelhados devido às recentes lágrimas._

_- Ela é muito gentil, não é, meu senhor?_

_- Sem dúvida. Mas é preciso ser bem corajoso para alguém se opor à vontade dela._

_- Coragem é algo que nunca lhe faltou, meu senhor. - murmurou a mulher, aproximando-se para entregar nas mãos de Saga o chapéu que a deusa esquecera ali._

_O0o0o0o0o0_

_Saga esperou os soldados abrirem a porta de sua Sala, quando lembrou-se do papel que Saori lhe entregara e o qual ainda repousava dobrado em sua mão._

_Sentou-se em seu trono e abriu-o para ler._

_Encontrou algumas frases, em caligrafia levemente inclinada._

_Inspirou fundo, tentando parar de admirar as letrinhas, e fixou a atenção nas ordens que ali estavam dirigidas a ele._

"Saga,

Quantos são os servos de que dispomos, em todo o Santuário?

Gostaria de ter uma reunião com eles. Servos da limpeza, cozinha, soldados... Enfim, todos aqueles que não são Cavaleiros e que trabalham à nosso favor.

Neste dia, cuide para que tenham um jantar adequado.

Saori."

_O Cavaleiro sorriu e tornou a dobrar o papel._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	9. VIII - Sua Presença

**Capítulo VIII - Sua Presença**

_Após o almoço, Saori voltou a seu quarto apenas por tempo suficiente para apanhar sua bolsa, novamente colocar o chapéu – que Saga lhe devolvera há pouco - e colocar sandálias mais confortáveis. Estava decidida a sair e ninguém a impediria._

_O Grande Mestre conversava com Josephina, no Salão, sobre uma lista de itens que suas servas deveriam comprar, com ajuda dos soldados._

_Saga mantinha-se perto da janela, em pé; a senhora, ajoelhada próximo ao Grande Mestre._

_Ao ver Saori, o Cavaleiro estendeu a mão a fim de apanhar a carta que ela segurava, enquanto Josephina inclinava-se até apoiar a testa no chão._

_Entretanto, a moça faz um leve gesto de negativa, não entregando a carta._

_- Hoje eu mesma gostaria de ir. Quero fazer compras em Rodorio._

_O Cavaleiro olhou preocupado para sua deusa, apressando-se em dizer:_

_- Há pouco para se ver em Rodorio, Majestade. Josephina trará o que Vossa Majestade desejar._

_- Eu mesma prefiro ir, obrigada. Estou precisando de uma mudança de ambiente por algumas horas._

_A cada segundo mais constrangido, Saga não respondeu, limitando-se a olhar de modo suplicante para Saori._

_- Até mais tarde. - despediu-se ela, acenando um ´tchauzinho´ e dando um sorriso, e caminhou até a saída do Salão, deixando o surpreso Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, e a serva, para trás._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Saga não podia esperar que uma moça criada com total liberdade passasse seus dias no Santuário, como se o mundo não existisse! Saori desejava ser livre; gostava de andar e conhecer coisas novas._

_Quando chegou a Rodorio, ela viu que a pequena feira estava funcionando a todo vapor. Apressou-se a se aproximar, admirando-se com a variedade de coisas expostas nas barracas._

_Havia vários lugares que vendiam bijuterias e colares. Ao lado, um quiosque repleto de potes, panelas e utensílios domésticos. Mais adiante, vendedores exibiam almofadas, cortinas e toalhas de mesa de diversas cores e padrões._

"Hmm, e se eu escolher toalhas para cobrir aquelas mesas no salão de refeições?_" - refletiu ela, enquanto observava as toalhas que o vendedor lhe mostrava - "_Quais cores seriam mais apropriadas? Ah, sim! Também escolherei arranjos de flores! Josephina certamente ficará contente em colocá-las à mesa para as refeições."

_Saori observava, admirada, os itens da arte regional, quando a tranquilidade do vilarejo foi quebrada._

_- Veja, mamãe! - disse um menino de uns sete anos de idade, puxando a mão de sua mãe para chamar a atenção dela, enquanto apontava para a entrada do vilarejo - É o senhor Aioria!_

_- Eu sei, querido. Comporte-se. - respondeu a mulher gentilmente - É feio apontar. - o menino baixou a mão rapidamente ao escutá-la._

_Mas o garoto chamara a atenção dos pacatos moradores. Saori percebeu que eles olhavam, admirados, para a pessoa que parara a alguns metros dela._

_- "Aioria, só quero passear um pouco." - a deusa utilizou-se do Cosmo para se comunicar com ele, a fim de não falar com o Cavaleiro diretamente e assustar os aldeães - "Prefiro ficar sozinha, por favor."_

_O Leão – também por Cosmo – respondeu rapidamente, irredutível:_

_- "Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso, minha deusa."_

_O homem que cuidava da barraca à frente de Saori abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas não saiu som algum; ele estava surpreso demais para articular qualquer palavra, enquanto olhava espantado para a moça, notando a troca de olhares entre ela e Aioria._

_- V-Você... por acaso... é... é a d-de... - enfim ele começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por uma voz alegre._

_- Oi, "_moçu"_! - uma menina de uns __quatro ou cinco__ anos veio correndo até Mu, __o qual__ parara perto do Leão, e abraçou sua perna __trajada com a Armadura o quanto pode__, __com __um grande sorriso iluminando o rosto infantil._

_- Olá, Agda, querida. - respondeu o Cavaleiro de Áries, com um sorriso simpático, acariciando a cabeça da menina - Como você está?_

_- Feliz por estar com o senhor!_

_Saori sorriu diante da resposta espontânea da menina._

_- Agda! - exclamou uma jovem mulher que se aproximava apressadamente; ela pegou a menina no colo e, após ralhar com sua filha, pediu desculpas aos Cavaleiros - Oh, por favor, desculpem os maus modos da criança. Ela não queria incomodar os senhores._

_Mu sorriu levemente em resposta, acenando com a cabeça. As duas se afastaram._

_Após Saori tentar, em vão, admirar a beleza das flores que ali eram vendidas, enfim sentou-se para descansar. Escolheu a beirada da bonita fonte de água que havia no meio da praça e ficou absorta, admirando a água por alguns momentos._

_Notava, mesmo ali, o aparente temor das pessoas quando na presença dos Cavaleiros. Não, não temor. Respeito, talvez?_

_Então algumas lembranças lhe invadiram a mente. Recordava-se de suas turnês e de uma canção em particular, da qual gostava muito._

_Aioria aproximava-se da deusa, talvez para ouvir melhor sua bela melodia, mas Mu o deteve. Entendia que ela queria passar despercebida entre os aldeães. O Cavaleiro guiou o amigo para que se afastassem um pouco mais da deusa._

_- "Eu sinto... que o perigo é cada vez mais iminente..." - murmurou a moça, e somente os Cavaleiros a ouviram, pelo Cosmo; ela molhou as mãos na água fria da fonte ao mesmo tempo em que fitava seu reflexo turvo na água em movimento._

_- "Sim, senhora." - respondeu Mu, também pelo Cosmo - "Também sentimos isso."_

_- "Deseja nos acompanhar de volta a seu Templo, Athena?" - perguntou-lhe Aioria, preocupado._

_- "Não." - Saori respondeu, séria, levantando-se de chofre - "Prefiro ficar aqui, e continuar meu tranquilo passeio."_

_- "Sim!" - responderam os dois Cavaleiros, satisfeitos ao verem a determinação de sua deusa._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Deitada de costas na areia macia, Saori olhava para os galhos altos da oliveira. Aquele era seu local predileto na praia, pois lhe dava proteção contra o calor intenso da tarde, e os raios do sol chegavam até ela filtrados pelos ramos, aquecendo sem queimar._

_Entorpecida de sono, não ouviu passos que se aproximavam. Mas uma voz chamando seu nome a despertou. Sentou-se de repente e se surpreendeu ao encontrar Ares ao seu lado._

_- Que faz aqui, sozinha?_

_- Não é óbvio? - ela retrucou, ainda surpresa pela presença dele ali. Afinal, estavam em uma praia, entre dezenas de mortais; mas Ares não parecia interessado nisso, vestido com uma majestosa túnica, despercebido pelos demais transeuntes devido a seu Cosmo._

_Com um movimento ágil, ele se levantou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo._

_Ares apanhou o vestido dela e entregou-o à deusa, não antes de analisá-la demoradamente. Saori vestiu-se, cobrindo seu biquíni, recriminando-se por ter insistido em ir sozinha à praia. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não daria motivos para os Cavaleiros repreenderem-na depois com frases do tipo "a senhorita não deveria sair sozinha" ou "para sua segurança, um Cavaleiro a acompanhará"._

_Que mal haveria em conversar com seu irmão? Mesmo que Ares lhe tivesse dito anteriormente, no Olimpo, que da próxima vez que se encontrassem, Athena não escaparia dele?... Saori engoliu em seco, começando a se preocupar._

_A cidade de Atenas estava apinhada de gente, de moradores locais e empresários apressados a grupos de turistas risonhos e veranistas falantes. Mas Ares não iria para lá; ou iria?_

_- Ares, por que veio até aqui? - Saori enfim perguntou._

_- Logo, logo, minha querida._

_Enquanto permanecia perto de Ares, Saori teve a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada. Virou-se de repente, deparando-se com um mar de rostos onde cada um parecia preocupado com seus próprios assuntos ou simplesmente tomavam um banho de sol._

_O que havia de errado com ela, afinal?, perguntou-se. Nunca fora do tipo nervosa, mas tivera a mesma sensação da última vez em que visitara Rodorio. Lançando mais um olhar desconfiado para os banhistas, procurou ignorar a sensação._

_A deusa não insistiu em obter uma resposta de Ares. Seus pensamentos estavam longe..._

_- Aprecio admirar a forma com que suas orbes refletem cada pensamento seu. - comentou o deus, observando-a, interessado._

_Uma brisa mais forte perpassou-os. Ares tocou o rosto da deusa gentilmente, impedindo que os fios de cabelo de Saori tocassem sua face delicada._

_Então ele envolveu a cintura da deusa com seu braço. A deusa não lutou para se libertar, permanecendo imóvel enquanto observava a praia calmamente. Uma luz avermelhada envolveu a ambos, antes que desaparecessem._

_O corpo do Cavaleiro de Ouro voltou ao normal. Ele caiu de joelhos na areia. O Cosmo do deus fora embora, libertando-o da paralisia. Correu, mas não chegou a tempo de impedir o deus da Guerra de levar Athena._

_- Maldição! - Miro, parado sob a oliveira, ergueu o olhar para o tronco e folhas da árvore, antes de suspirar e retornar apressadamente ao Santuário._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

Saori correu e correu até sentir o corpo todo dolorido por causa do esforço. Uma névoa densa cobria o chão como um tapete.

Assustada, a deusa percebeu que pisava em algo muito estranho. Arregalou os olhos ao ver que estava em cima de uma pilha de ossos humanos.

De repente, o chão sumiu sob seus pés. Saori viu-se em queda livre rumo à escuridão.

_Saori acordou, sobressaltada. Pestanejando sob a luz forte, ela olhou em volta, aturdida._

_No aposento amplo havia uma cama, onde estava deitada, além de almofadas espalhadas pelo chão e estátuas de bronze junto às paredes._

_Ficou alguns minutos observando a paisagem através da janela, sem reconhecê-la. Exausta, deixou-se vencer pelo sono e acabou adormecendo sobre as almofadas._

Sonhos perturbadores invadiram seu sono, deixando-a inquieta e ofegante.

Em um deles, mais vívido do que os outros, ela viu-se sobre um reluzente cavalo, sendo atacada por vários homens de armaduras. No meio deles, alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro e Bronze enfrentavam os Guerreiros de Ares. As batalhas ocorriam em plena cidade grande e, ao longe, era possível ver alguns prédios tombados e casas em chamas.

Então Saga chamou pela deusa antes de ser envolvido por uma forte luz avermelhada e tudo desaparecer em meio à escuridão...

_Saori abriu os olhos no mesmo instante. Não era sonho! Seria uma premonição? Com os olhos arregalados, ela ficou de pé, segurando uma almofada diante de si num gesto de autoproteção._

_Respirou fundo. Estava sendo boba! Não vira nada tão preocupante assim; além disso, o destino pode ser alterado, não?_

_Revigorada após o breve cochilo, Saori caminhou até a porta e abriu-a, encontrando seu guarda ali de plantão. Ela saiu e não foi detida, para sua surpresa._

_Haviam várias portas e uma delas, a mais bem trabalhada, abria para o salão onde Ares parecia esperá-la._

_Saori atravessou a sala e avançou até o deus, que vestia sua armadura divina e estava de pé sobre uma elevação aos fundos do salão. Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele._

_- Olá, meu irmão. - cumprimentou ela - Preciso lhe agradecer pelo "gentil" convite._

_- Oh, queira perdoar a grosseria. - Ares respondeu, cínico – Entretanto, haveriam interferências indesejáveis caso nos demorássemos._

_- Interferências?_

_- Estava distraída? - o deus riu baixinho com ironia._

_Ares desceu os poucos degraus que os separavam._

_- Não me disse o motivo desta "visita amigável". - ela replicou._

_- Ah, sim. Uma falha imperdoável, não?_

_Ares aproximou-se mais alguns passos, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido:_

_- Não tem suposições desta vez?_

_O Cosmo de Ares tomou conta do salão, refletido pelas colunas de mármore. Uma sensação pouco confortável tomou conta de Saori e a deusa acendeu o próprio Cosmo para defender-se._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	10. IX - Momentos de Tranquilidade

**Capítulo IX - Momentos de Tranquilidade**

_A luz da aurora coloria preguiçosamente o piso e os pilares de mármore do Santuário._

_Saori sentia as pernas trêmulas ao passar ao lado do Coliseu, rumo às Doze Casas. Sentia os olhares surpresos dos aprendizes sobre si quando eles a percebiam ali e rapidamente se curvavam._

_Sabia que os garotos não sabiam de sua ´fuga´, mas não podia livrar-se do sentimento de culpa diante das atenções deles. Entretanto, caminhou de queixo erguido à medida que passava por eles, tentando parecer tranquila._

_O que teria levado Ares a agir daquela forma? Fora um comportamento intempestivo digno dele, é verdade, mas Athena sentia que havia algo mais..._

_Começou a subir a escadaria das Doze Casas e rapidamente passou os dedos no cabelo a fim de baixar os fios que estivessem desalinhados._

_Se Ares pensava que podia amedrontá-la e fazê-la voltar atrás em sua decisão, estava completamente enganado._

_- Minha deusa. - Mu reverenciou-a quando esta adentrou sua Casa – Permite que a acompanhe?_

_- Não é necessário, obrigada. - respondeu com voz suave. E dirigiu um leve sorriso ao jovem Kiki, que colocara-se ajoelhado a certa distância._

_Passou pelas demais Casas do Zodíaco, utilizando o caminho mais curto entre elas. Em cada um dos Templos, foi recebida com reverências e nenhuma pergunta a respeito de seu "sumiço"._

_Finalmente chegou à Casa do Mestre. Os soldados apressaram-se em lhe dar passagem, abrindo as enormes e pesadas portas de madeira entalhada._

_Adentrou ao recinto com mais tranquilidade e deparou-se com Saga no trono do Mestre. Este vestia sua túnica branca e imediatamente se levantou ao vê-la._

_Apesar da máscara de Grande Mestre, Saori sentiu o olhar desaprovador sobre si, à medida que ele se prostrava._

_Saori não estava interessada em explicar-se, portanto apenas acenou para ele com a cabeça, subindo as escadas para se dirigir ao corredor que a levaria até seu quarto._

_Saga resmungou algo ao perceber, de canto de olho, um corte quase imperceptível do braço direito ao ombro esquerdo da deusa, o qual não lhe rasgara o vestido ou vertera sangue, mas deixara um risco sutil na pele clara._

_- Está ferida! Majestade?_

_A moça suspirou, rendendo-se às perguntas. Entretanto, manteve o queixo erguido e o olhar fixo no corredor._

_- Encontrei-me com Ares._

_- Quando Vossa Majestade simplesmente desapareceu - Saga prosseguiu, retirando a máscara de Grande Mestre, revelando as sobrancelhas curvadas em preocupação - os Cavaleiros ficaram em polvorosa. Algo terrível poderia ter..._

_- Estou cansada. - ela cortou em tom mais firme - Peça que me sirvam o café da manhã. Depois desejo dormir e gostaria de não ser perturbada._

_Sem alternativa, embora surpreso, Saga curvou-se profundamente._

_- Sim, Athena._

_Após a saída da deusa, o Cavaleiro retornou a seu trono. Retirou o elmo e massageou as têmporas._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Saori despertou quando o Sol já desaparecera no horizonte. Olhou para a jarra de suco a seu lado e serviu-se, bebendo alguns goles. Encaminhou-se para o banheiro._

_Após um banho rápido, escolheu um vestido cor-de-rosa confortável e colocou-se diante do espelho. A pele ainda exibia a marca que o golpe de Ares lhe deixara. Fez uma careta, apanhou um livro na estante e sentou-se sob a janela para ler._

_À hora do jantar, desceu as escadarias e foi recebida por Saga. Este a acompanhou até a mesa, onde a deusa jantaria em companhia dos demais Cavaleiros._

_Saori notou, satisfeita, que as mesas estavam cobertas com as toalhas que escolhera há alguns dias, em sua visita à feira de Rodorio. Também estavam com os enfeites de flores que ela trouxera – com ajuda de Aioria e Mu, claro._

_Tampouco seus guardiões tocaram no assunto "Ares", deixando-a mais à vontade._

_Todos os Cavaleiros, embora um pouco menos descontraídos que o habitual, conversavam entre si. A tensão no Santuário aumentava pouco a pouco, pois a ameaçadora presença de Ares já era sabida por todos._

_"_Eles são jovens e saudáveis_" - Saori refletiu, tomando um gole de suco - "_Não é justo prendê-los aqui indefinidamente._"_

_A jovem, de repente, teve a nítida impressão de que alguém a olhava fixamente. Trêmula, colocou o copo cuidadosamente sobre a mesa e arriscou um olhar disfarçado na direção oposta de onde sentara-se, à cabeceira da comprida e elegante mesa._

_Saga ocupava seu lugar habitual e mantinha os braços cruzados; nem tocara na comida ainda. Os olhos azuis encontraram os dela, e depois se desviaram. Saori notou que ele esforçava-se em não expressar sua desaprovação. Mas algo mais o incomodava, a deusa apenas não conseguia definir o quê._

_Constrangida, Saori forçou um sorriso para Shura, o qual desejava lhe falar._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Sentada em uma poltrona confortável ao lado de uma pequena janela, Saori espiou para fora._

_Era grande a mudança de cenário. O forte sol da Grécia fora substituído por nuvens pesadas de chuva e o chão estava forrado de neve._

_Saori colocou o cinto de segurança. Aos poucos o avião desceu para a esquerda, dando a ela uma bela visão do cenário abaixo. Em cima de uma montanha de rochedos, distinguia-se um belo castelo aos pés de uma estátua enorme. Próximo dali, via-se a cidade. Um amontoado de casas cobertas de branco e ruas estreitas._

_A moça abriu o cinto de segurança e Aioria ajudou-a a ficar de pé._

_Os habitantes olharam atônitos para as carruagens que Saori e seus Cavaleiros ocupavam para ir do aeroporto ao palácio, com uma escolta montada logo atrás._

_Construído no alto de uma colina, o palácio de Asgard e a estátua de Odin podiam ser vistos de qualquer parte da cidade onde se estivesse._

_Quando a elegante escolta chegou à frente dos portões, as sentinelas tomaram posição de sentido. Finalmente os cavalos foram refreados à frente dos degraus de entrada. Esperavam por Saori quatro pessoas. A porta da carruagem foi aberta por um lacaio do palácio._

_Saori desceu e foi até a princesa Hilda. Achou-a muito bonita e de expressão simpática, mas sua atenção desviou-se brevemente para os dois rapazes que a acompanhavam._

_- É um grande prazer conhecer as princesas de Asgard. - disse Saori, depois de beijar as faces de Hilda._

_- Bem-vinda a Asgard. - disse a princesa Hilda com um sorriso, após inclinar-se levemente - É uma grande honra tê-la conosco._

_- Estou muito feliz por ter vindo. - Saori falou alegremente._

_- Permita-me apresentar minha irmã, a princesa Freiya._

_As duas cumprimentaram-se, sorridentes._

_Virando-se para os cavalheiros, Saori estendeu a mão para o primeiro, sob a qual ele curvou-se e desejou-lhe boas-vindas formalmente._

_Então Saori voltou-se para o segundo cavalheiro, que também a saudou e perguntou pouco depois num murmúrio divertido:_

_- É um grande prazer revê-la. A propósito... A senhorita leu minha última carta?_

_- Haguen! - Hilda exclamou com uma expressão horrorizada. Siegfried meneou a cabeça, nem um pouco surpreso com as atitudes do amigo._

_- Está tudo bem, princesa Hilda. - Saori respondeu, sorrindo - Nunca poderíamos imaginar um reencontro assim tão surpreendente. E eu li a carta sim, Haguen; mas sabendo que o encontraria em Asgard, preferi responder pessoalmente._

_- Ah, entendo... - Haguen sorriu-lhe e, ao ver o olhar de Hilda sobre si, empertigou-se - Quer dizer.., compreendo, senhorita Athena._

_- Gostaria de apresentar às princesas e, claro, aos senhores, meus Cavaleiros, que aceitaram gentilmente acompanhar-me. - Saori indicou seus guardiões, os quais vestiam-se com roupas pesadas, somente, sem Armaduras - Kamus de Aquário... Aioria de Leão... e Marin de Águia._

_As princesas e Guerreiros Deuses cumprimentaram os Cavaleiros de Athena. Saori sorriu, apreciando a hospitalidade daquele país._

_Entrando no hall do palácio, Saori achou-o majestoso e muito bem cuidado._

_- Vossa Alteza gostaria de subir para seu quarto antes da refeição? - indagou o Guerreiro-Deus de Alfa._

_- Ah, sim. Gostaria sim, obrigada._

_Acompanhando Siegfried, Saori dirigiu-se para a escada e começou a subir os degraus. Seguiram pelo corredor até a porta de uma suíte._

_As cortinas estavam afastadas, porém as janelas permaneciam fechadas, impedindo o ar frio de entrar._

_- A suíte é encantadora! - Saori falou com entusiasmo._

_- Asgard ficaria honrada se a senhorita tomasse parte de uma festa em sua homenagem amanhã à noite no palácio, Athena. - Hilda convidou._

_- Ah, muito obrigada. Fico encantada pelo convite. E pela recepção amistosa. Tenho certeza de que teremos muito a ganhar, mutuamente, com esta aliança. - a deusa dirigiu-lhe um sorriso encantador._

_- Certamente. - a princesa sorriu em resposta._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_- Deve estar muito à vontade aqui, não é? - perguntou Aioria, passando os dedos por entre os fios de cabelo castanho para tentar assentar a ´juba´._

_- Sim. - respondeu o Cavaleiro de Aquário de frente a um espelho, terminando de arrumar o nó da gravata._

_- Já esteve aqui antes, Kamus? - Aioria tornou a perguntar, querendo manter uma conversa agradável com o, habitualmente, silencioso amigo._

_- Em algumas ocasiões. Mas nunca no castelo._

_- Sabia da existência dos Guerreiros Deuses? - o Leão ajeitava, então, o casaco._

_- Não na atualidade._

_Ambos terminaram de arrumar as vestimentas e se encaminharam para o salão._

_- Será que... - Aioria coçou a nuca – a Marin já está pronta?_

_- Está ali. - o Aquário indicou a moça de vestido sóbrio, simples e um pouco pesado para aguentar o frio, porém não menos exuberante._

_Ela os cumprimentou. Estava sem a máscara, cujo uso Athena deixara facultativo nos casos de estarem fora do Santuário._

_Após retribuir ao cumprimento, Kamus afastou-se sutilmente para apanhar bebidas, deixando ambos a sós para que conversassem._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_- Não acha que estou um pouco exagerada? - Hilda avaliou seu reflexo no espelho, indecisa._

_A princesa usava um vestido rosáceo, com fitas e bordados. As poucas jóias reais que portava sobre a pele alva pareciam ainda mais valiosas._

_- De maneira alguma! - Freiya correu até ela, arrastando-a para longe do espelho - Quer chamar a atenção de Siegfried, certo?_

_- Freiya! - Hilda ralhou com a irmã, um leve tom rosado colorindo suas bochechas - Mesmo que assim desejasse, não seria por meio de joias._

_Freiya riu, trocando um olhar de cumplicidade com Saori._

_Não era difícil perceber os sentimentos daqueles dois, refletiu Saori, terminando de checar o vestido azulado, as joias e a maquiagem._

_- Prontas, meninas? - Hilda chamou-lhes a atenção._

_As três logo se posicionaram no topo da escada que levava ao salão, enquanto o arauto real anunciava sua chegada:_

_- Princesa Hilda Verdandi Valin, princesa Freiya Ortlinde Valin e princesa Saori Kido._

_E elas começaram a descer, com toda a graça, as escadas de mármore._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_


	11. X - Sol de Primavera

**Capítulo X - Sol de Primavera**

_Hilda observava Haguen dançando com Freiya. Não havia dúvida de que combinavam. Ele a olhava de um modo especial e a jovem princesa estava radiante, acompanhando o Guerreiro Deus nos passos de dança, a saia do vestido rosa farfalhando com os movimentos._

_- Ela é tão alegre, não acha? - Hilda indagou Saori, quando esta juntou-se a ela._

_- Certamente. Formam um lindo casal._

_Os garçons serviam champanhe em taças de cristal enquanto a orquestra tocava._

_- Perdoe-me a indiscrição, Athena... - começou Hilda, quando viu-se à sós com a deusa - Alguém especial a espera na Grécia?_

_- Hm, não... - Saori sorriu suavemente, completando em pensamento "Bom, talvez..." - Mas há alguém em seu coração, não é? Notei os olhares..._

_- Sim, existe. - a soberana de Asgard por fim respondeu e seu olhar denotava certa preocupação - Mas não sei se os sentimentos dele por mim são os mesmos..._

_- Claro que são! - Saori afirmou, convicta - Logo percebe-se os olhares._

_- Eu tenho medo de que ele... não goste de mim... Ou, por eu ser princesa... Entende?_

_- Hilda, converse a respeito com Siegfried._

_A princesa corou suavemente, indecisa. Por fim, respondeu:_

_- Verei o que fazer. Obrigada e com licença. - Hilda aceitou o convite de um cavalheiro para dançar._

_Segurando levemente a barra do vestido para não tropeçar, Saori abriu caminho por entre os casais que dançavam, até uma cadeira vazia num canto._

_"Alguém especial..." - Saori repetiu a frase da princesa, pensativa._

_- Me daria a honra de acompanhar-me nesta dança, Alteza?_

_Aquela voz... Saori ergueu os olhos para deparar-se com seu amigo Frey, que lhe dirigia um sorriso brilhante. Vestia um imponente uniforme de gala azul-marinho, com botões dourados._

_- Que alegria revê-lo, meu amigo. - Saori aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendera e seguiram juntos para o meio do salão._

_- Siegfried, Haguen e eu tivemos uma agradável surpresa ao saber quem era a convidada especial da princesa Hilda, ninguém menos que a aventureira e geniosa srta. Kido, transformada em... - interrompeu-se ele suavemente, buscando uma palavra adequada para descrever a deusa._

_- E o que pensou disso? Ao saber quem sou... - ela balbuciou._

_- Saori... Isto é, senhora... - Frey pigarreou discretamente - Athena... Nós tínhamos ciência de sua real identidade desde o início. Mas, por favor, não pense que nos aproximamos somente para ajudar a vigiá-la. Fomos inteiramente cativados pela alegria e coragem que a senhorita sempre demonstrou. Realmente fomos ´fisgados´, eu diria. Espero que nos desculpe por termos servido de guarda-costas sem seu consentimento. Mas nos divertimos muito, juntos. Espero que nossa amizade não se extinga... - comentou, curvando a sobrancelha em preocupação._

_- Acho que se tivessem me contado antes, teriam um pouco de trabalho em me convencer a respeito da existência dos Guerreiros Deuses, do Santuário e de Athena... Mas vamos esquecer este assunto... - Saori propôs com um sorriso._

_- Sim, é claro, Alteza. - Frey retribuiu o sorriso._

_- E... ainda quer dançar? - perguntou a deusa, notando que tinham estado parados no meio do salão enquanto conversavam._

_- Afirmativo, princesa._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_"_Odin, senhor de Asgard. Nós somos o povo que mora em Asgard, no extremo norte do mundo. Jamais vimos a luz do Sol, nem os campos verdes e nem o azul do céu. Este castigo nos foi dado pela salvação de um outro povo. Esta é a vontade do grande mestre e o nosso destino. Portanto estamos satisfeitos em aceitar esta pena e suportá-la também. Pelo bem e pela salvação do amor e da paz sobre a Terra..._"_

_Saori observava Hilda com atenção, enquanto a princesa rezava a Odin. Estavam ambas afastadas do palácio, em uma escadaria junto ao mar, observadas de perto por Guerreiros Deuses e Cavaleiros de Athena._

_A jovem emocionou-se com a bondade de espírito, perseverança e amor no Cosmo de Hilda; sacrificava Asgard, seu povo e a si mesma em troca da paz no mundo._

_Ao notar que Hilda terminara a oração, passou rente a ela, caminhando devagar alguns degraus abaixo, em direção ao mar tranquilo. Parou sobre uma pequena plataforma e observou calmamente as águas frias e cristalinas a sua frente._

_Em torno de seu corpo mortal, o Cosmo da deusa começou a irradiar, tornando-se pouco a pouco mais intenso, como ondas suaves que se espalham pela praia coberta de neve._

_Os Cavaleiros de Ouro e a Amazona, ao sentirem-na, ajoelharam-se. Então os Guerreiros Deuses, em respeito, logo fizeram o mesmo. Hilda olhava a moça, curiosa sobre suas intenções._

_O Cosmo de Athena transmitia ternura, compreensão e tranquilidade. E muito poder. Todos os presentes depositaram seus olhares sobre a moça grega, deixando-se contagiar por aqueles sentimentos._

_A manhã em Asgard estava amena, sem neve, mas com nuvens densas cobrindo o céu. Entretanto, diante do Cosmo da deusa da Sabedoria, algumas nuvens começaram a se dissipar e o céu tornou-se intensamente azul na região onde estavam, banhando a todos com a suave luz do Sol._

_- Até mesmo o Sol... parece seguir Athena. - comentou Siegfried, __que estava parado __ao lado d__os demais __guardiões__,__a alguns metros das duas moças –__ Que tamanho poder! É inacreditável!_

_- É incrível mesmo! Inacreditável que alguém na Terra tenha um Cosmo tão poderoso! - exclamou Haguen._

_- E o Cosmo dela... é tão terno. Fixo feliz que uma deusa como ela seja a pessoa que nos proteja... - murmurou Freiya, que também se ajoelhara ao lado dos Guerreiros, com as mãos juntas como numa prece._

_A princesa de Asgard sorriu e aproximou-se. Parando dois degraus atrás da deusa, segurou a saia para facilitar seus movimentos e ajoelhou-se humildemente. Nada disse, apenas aguardou._

_Saori, ainda com o Cosmo ativo – e mais intenso, inundando toda a região -, virou-se para ficar de frente para a princesa._

_Hilda percebeu então que a expressão da jovem havia repentinamente mudado, tornando-se séria e compenetrada. Seus olhos haviam adquirido um estranho tom prateado. Comparou-os a um lago congelado, onde as profundezas eram nada mais que uma incógnita._

_- Representante de Odin, princesa Hilda de Polaris... Firmamos aqui nossos objetivos comuns, neste acordo de paz._

_Hilda percebeu que não se enganara. Parecia haver diante de si outra pessoa, cujos olhos remetiam à deusa grega da Sabedoria, cujas lendas ouvira quando mais jovem._

_- É com satisfação que Asgard aceita esta amizade. - Hilda baixou ainda mais a cabeça, em profundo respeito._

_O vento tornara-se intenso, de forma que parecia ajudar a dispersar o Cosmo da deusa. Mas tão rápido quanto iniciara, cessou. E o Cosmo da deusa voltou a dormir._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Saori estava apreensiva. Sentia-se desconfortável com algo, embora não soubesse exatamente o que estava deixando-a assim. _

_Preferiu não partilhar suas preocupações com Hilda, antes de ter certeza sobre o que era aquele pressentimento._

_Saiu do palácio por uma porta lateral e foi para o jardim, cobrindo a cabeça com um capuz, para proteger-se do vento gélido. O contato com a natureza talvez a tranquilizasse._

_Atravessou o gramado coberto de neve e chegou à uma fonte de águas congeladas, que perfaziam uma bela imagem. Saori sentou-se a uma grande pedra aos pés da fonte, distraída, ouvindo o canto dos pássaros e admirando a beleza das poucas flores que, vencendo o frio extremo, ali conseguiam brotar._

_Ficou ali, em silêncio, perdida em pensamentos. Os minutos passaram depressa..._

_Então, lembrando-se de que era hora do chá, retomou o caminho de volta para o palácio. Precisava conversar com Hilda._

_Andou um pouco e viu um homem atravessando o gramado e vindo ao seu encontro. Imaginou que aquele era um dos serviçais do palácio, mas, ao vê-lo mais de perto, Saori notou que se enganara._

_Ele era alto, muito bonito, tinha ombros largos, cabelos rebeldes e olhos de um azul da cor do mar. Vestia-se com uma capa longa e grossa, que o mantinha protegido contra o frio. Não era de Asgard, certamente. Quem poderia ser?_

_O estranho sorriu para ela._

_- Por fim encontro a convidada de honra da princesa Hilda de Polaris._

_- Sim. - disse a deusa, com um sorriso leve e educado, embora o observasse com atenção; sentia um Cosmo suave e ao mesmo tempo poderoso emanando dele - E eu me perguntava, ao vê-lo se aproximando, quem seria você._

_A presença do rapaz não lhe era estranha. Seria ele a figura que eventualmente ela sentia perto de si? Além disso, a moça observou a maneira como aquele rapaz referiu-se à princesa de Asgard pelo título divino que poucos conheciam._

_O estranho segurou a m__ão de Saori e beijou-lhe o dorso. Tal contato a fez arregalar os olhos e lembrar-se daquela presença. Era ninguém menos que..._

_- Sou Julian Solo e acabo de chegar de Atenas._

_- E o que o trouxe aqui, Sr. Solo? - Saori perguntou, surpresa com a inesperada visita, recordando-se vagamente de notícias na mídia sobre a poderosa família Solo._

_- Por favor, me chame apenas de Julian. - respondeu ele, com um sorriso educado – Posso dizer que... à um jantar de negócios. _

_Saori baixou os olhos momentaneamente, pensativa. Notou, à distância, que seus Cavaleiros estavam prestando atenção à cena, prontos para interferir caso necessário._

_- Qual é o problema... Athena? - __questionou ele, curvando levemente a sobrancelha._

_- Devo preveni-lo de que assuntos do Olimpo não devem ser resolvidos nestas terras. - respondeu a jovem deusa._

_- Compreendo. - houve uma pausa subentendida, na qual Julian sorria tranquilamente - Não se preocupe, Athena. Asgard não é de meu interesse no momento._

_- Fico mais tranquila. - Saori sorriu levemente._

_Julian conduziu-a gentilmente de volta ao palácio. Kamus abriu a porta para que ambos passassem, mantendo-se alerta quanto ao jovem que acompanhava a deusa._

_Ambos os deuses se encaminharam, em silêncio, ao salão onde o chá costumava ser servido._

_Foi sem a menor surpresa que Saori encontrou Hilda conversando com Siegfried._

_A princesa, ao ver quem acompanhava Saori, ficou de pé imediatamente:_

_- Sr. Solo! Seja bem-vindo a Asgard._

_Saori notou a sutil expressão de desagrado de Siegfried, que tinha a testa franzida. Talvez sentisse o poderoso Cosmo oculto atrás do corpo humano._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_- Hilda, está em uma situação delicada. - murmurou Saori, baixando a xícara de chá após um pequeno gole._

_- Está me assustando assim, com essa seriedade... - Hilda, que ia apanhar sua xícara, baixou a mão, surpresa – O que houve?_

_A deusa grega demorou a responder e levantou-se. Caminhou até a janela e ali ficou, em silêncio, por alguns segundos. Por fim, inspirou de leve e prosseguiu._

_- Os mares sempre foram de grande importância à Asgard. Entretanto, a divindade suprema de seu povo é Odin..._

_- Não compreendo o que quer dizer... - murmurou Hilda e tomou um gole do próprio chá._

_- Estou preocupada com o futuro de seu povo... Caso algo saia errado neste encontro._

_- Encontro?_

_- Julian Solo... é a atual reencarnação do Imperador dos Mares, o deus Poseidon._

_E somente se pode ouvir o barulho da xícara de Hilda estilhaçando-se no chão, com o líquido se espalhando pelo piso._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Saori abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Julian à sua frente, fitando-a._

_- Eu... adormeci. - murmurou como se precisasse desculpar-se, sentando-se direito na poltrona._

_Os acontecimentos dos últimos três dias no palácio - festas, reuniões e a presença ameaçadora de Poseidon -, além de preocupações referentes ao Santuário e a Ares, tinham-na deixado esgotada física e emocionalmente, embora um breve cochilo conseguisse lhe devolver um pouco das energias._

_- Fiquei admirando-a em silêncio e guardando seu sono._

_- Fico agradecida, mas não deveria se preocupar comigo._

_Ele sentou-se ao lado da deusa, ignorando a maneira não muito amigável com que ela o tratava, e sua expressão tornou-se grave._

_- Estou, sim, preocupado._

_- O que o perturba?_

_- Nunca encontrei uma mulher como você. Suas qualidades, modo de agir... Você é diferente, especial e incrivelmente linda. O pouco tempo em sua companhia me fez perceber o quanto é... especial._

_Saori baixou os olhos, um pouco embaraçada por que sabia que enrubescera diante daquelas palavras inesperadas e gentis vindas do Imperador._

_- E não me refiro ao fato de você ser Athena. Tampouco ignoro o fato de sermos inimigos milenares. Mas o que farei com o que este mortal sente por você?_

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Saori arregalou os olhos._

_- Não preciso responder a essa pergunta, pois você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer. - um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele enquanto observava as feições delicadas de Saori._

_- Julian, você... - ela parou, sem saber o que responder._

_- Preciso de você ao meu lado! - disse Julian, com voz rouca, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos dela com muito carinho – Compreende isso? Podemos nos aliar! Athena e Poseidon, juntos!_

_- Como?! Tem ciência do que está dizendo, Poseidon?_

_O rapaz a olhou com intensidade antes de dizer-lhe:_

_- Saori, seja minha companheira...Minha esposa._

_- Esposa? - Saori repetiu, incrédula - Você está brincando, não é?_

_- Sugiro que reflita sobre o assunto com seriedade, cuidado e carinho. - Ele se ergueu, sem desviar o olhar._

_Quando a porta se fechou atrás do Imperador, Saori levou a mão ao peito para aquietar a agitação interior._

_E agora, o que mais o futuro lhe reservava?_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	12. XI - O Amanhã

**Capítulo XI - O Amanhã**

_Santuário, uma semana depois._

Saori viu-se com Julian na mansão Solo.

Mas, um segundo depois, estavam no Salão do Santuário do Mar.

O Imperador trajava sua imponente armadura divina.

Uma sombra então projetara-se sobre eles.

Repentinamente, uma lança passou rente ao rosto de Saori, quase ferindo-a.

E enterrou-se um bocado na parede de mármore.

_Saori abriu os olhos, assustada. O quarto estava em silêncio e quase na penumbra, somente iluminado pela tênue claridade da Lua , a qual filtrava-se pelos lados das cortinas._

_Tudo parecia tranquilo, porém Athena teve certeza de que havia alguma coisa errada. Sua intuição a alertava que o perigo era cada vez mais iminente._

_Saltando da cama, saiu do quarto apressadamente, terminando de abotoar a gola de sua longa camisola de seda, e entrou no cômodo vizinho sem bater. Sabia que era o quarto do Grande Mestre._

_- Saga... - Saori sussurrou ao chegar perto do grande leito onde o Mestre acabara de despertar e já se encontrava sentado - Sinto que algo não está certo._

_Foi então que a moça percebeu que entrara no quarto do Grande Mestre sem bater._

_- Oh! - envergonhada, ficou de costas para que ele pudesse se levantar. Ela própria não estava em trajes decentes; a camisola era comprida e comportada, mas ainda assim era imprópria para aquela ocasião._

_- Sim, também sinto isso, Majestade. - Saori ouviu-o responder enquanto o Cavaleiro se levantava – Comandarei os guardiões das 12 Casas. Volte a seu Templo, por favor. - Saga aconselhou-a._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_- Entre. - murmurou Saori ao ouvir a batida na porta, cheia de sono e esforçando-se em abrir os olhos - Hm... Que horas são? - perguntou a Saga, que acabara de entrar em seu quarto trazendo uma bandeja com seu café da manhã._

_- Quase sete horas da manhã, Majestade._

_- E o que aconteceu? - a deusa questionou, já totalmente desperta por lembrar-se da estranha sensação daquela noite. Sentou-se sob o lençol, recostando-se na guarda da cama._

_- Mu deteve os soldados invasores facilmente, mas... - Saga semicerrou os olhos em sinal de preocupação - Eles deixaram um recado para Vossa Majestade._

_- O que disseram?_

_Saga ficou tenso por um momento. Depois disse com voz calma._

_- Eles tomaram Atenas e exigem a imediata presença de Vossa Majestade na cidade._

_- Oh! - Athena exclamou – Como?! Como ousam?!_

_Saga ergueu os olhos para a deusa._

_- Não pretende ir, não é, Majestade?_

_Mas pelo olhar firme que Athena lhe lançou, ele viu que sim._

_- É uma armadilha, tenho certeza! Estará segura aqui, em seu Santuário._

_- E abandonar a cidade? - ela perguntou num sussurro contrariado._

_- Mas Ares...! - ele tentou argumentar, deixando a bandeja sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira._

_- Eu sei. - Saori hesitou por um instante, depois disse baixinho - No entanto, não posso ficar parada..._

_- Mandarei os Cavaleiros. - a voz do Grande Mestre era firme, segura - Nada de mal lhe acontecerá, Majestade, ou à sua cidade. - ele fez uma pausa, antes de perguntar - Ficará, Majestade?_

_Saori baixou os olhos e meneou a cabeça._

_- Posso compreender sua vontade de querer ir à Atenas. - havia algo na voz de Saga que fez com que Saori levantasse a cabeça para encará-lo. Por um momento, ambos ficaram se encarando em silêncio - Mas, com todo respeito, é imprudente abandonar seu Templo, Majestade._

_- Por favor, não tente me impedir, Saga. - disse Saori firmemente - Irei à Atenas._

_Saga ficou temporariamente em silêncio e quando falou, sua voz estava deliberadamente controlada._

_- Sim, como desejar, Athena. - se era uma ordem da deusa, ele não iria desobedecer._

_Sentindo que ele a censurava, Saori limitou-se a dizer:_

_- Não há tempo a perder. - a moça olhou para seu Cavaleiro antes de ordenar-lhe - Reúna seis Cavaleiros de Ouro e os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Irão acompanhar-me à Atenas._

_Saga consentiu e logo saiu do quarto a passos rápidos._

_Olhando para o quarto vazio, Saori ficou um momento refletindo sobre os últimos acontecimentos._

_Então abriu o armário e tirou um vestido, estendendo-o a frente do corpo para ver se era apropriado para aquela situação._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Os Cavaleiros de Athena estavam reunidos na entrada das Doze Casas. Um cavalo fora levado até ali para servir de montaria à Saori._

_Era um garanhão castanho de porte altivo e o soldado que o segurava parecia estar tendo dificuldade em mantê-lo sob controle._

_Saori aproximou-se, acompanhada por Shura. Ao verem-na, recebeu olhares de surpresa dos Cavaleiros e guardas, antes de os mesmos cumprimentarem-na com profundas reverências._

_A moça era a imagem perfeita de como Athena deveria ser. Sua postura altiva e olhar sério combinavam com o vestido sóbrio semelhante ao da estátua de Athena. Sobre o busto usava uma armadura dourada, pulseiras duplas enfeitavam seus pulsos e sobre a cabeça trazia o lendário capacete com dois pégasos e uma esfinge a ornamentá-lo. _

_Athena acariciou o focinho do cavalo. O animal acalmou-se imediatamente ao seu toque, deixando que ela o montasse._

_- Prossigam. - Athena acenou para que seus Cavaleiros a acompanhassem e pôs seu cavalo em marcha._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	13. XII - Entre Deuses e Demônios

**Capítulo XII - Entre Deuses e Demônios**

_Athena refreou seu cavalo ao adentrar em uma avenida da capital grega, perscrutando o ambiente com o olhar semicerrado._

_A cidade estava um caos._

_Viaturas de polícia e ambulâncias eram vistas em cada quarteirão. Casas e prédios estavam em chamas. Os bombeiros tentavam controlar o fogo, mas estavam em clara desvantagem. Pessoas corriam para cá e para lá, tentando encontrar conhecidos ou salvar pertences._

_Athena logo ordenou, em tom de voz firme:_

_- Cavaleiros, separem-se para ajudar os civis. Gêmeos, Sagitário e Leão, acompanhem-me._

_- Sim. - responderam todos._

_Athena pôs seu cavalo em rápido galope, os três Cavaleiros de Ouro correndo a seu lado._

_Algumas pessoas paravam o que estavam fazendo para vê-los passar. Embora estivessem imersos em seus problemas, permitiram-se um momento de apreciação e assombro. Quem seriam aquelas pessoas com vestimentas tão estranhas? E a moça de porte altivo, cuja presença era tão... estranha?_

_O centro da cidade não estava diferente dos demais bairros. A polícia estava em pouco número para conseguir conter a bagunça._

_- Tenta distrair-nos, Ares? - murmurou Athena, falando consigo mesma e arqueando a sobrancelha num gesto carregado de seriedade – Pois não permitirei tamanha bobagem!_

_A jovem cerrou as pálpebras, concentrando-se. Seus Cavaleiros, notando-a em um momento vulnerável, cercaram-na, protegendo sua deusa._

_O grandioso Cosmo divino espalhou-se por todo o local, como ondas do mar levadas por uma maré crescente, alastrando-se pelo ambiente. Todo ser vivo ao ser tocado por aquela energia caía adormecido. Mas para que não se ferisse, as ameaças em redor eram amenizadas. Se eram chamas, apagavam-se; se o prédio desmoronava, ´congelava´ a meio caminho de tombar..._

_Os Cavaleiros, únicos imunes ao sono divino, empenhavam-se em salvar os seres que ali estavam, enquanto outros mantinham-se na busca por Ares._

_Athena inspirou fundo, mantendo o Cosmo aceso por alguns minutos; tempo suficiente para que seus Cavaleiros conseguissem salvar aquelas pessoas em risco. Por fim, reabriu os olhos, passando os dedos levemente sobre a testa para secar o suor que começava a despontar por conta do esforço empreendido._

_Era deusa, mas em corpo mortal e frágil. Havia se cansado na empreitada. _

_o0o0o0o0o_

_A deusa refreou seu cavalo mais uma vez, olhando ao redor, preocupada._

_Ares estava por perto, ela tinha certeza. Mas onde?_

_- Ares! - Athena chamou, atenta ao Cosmo do deus – Detenha-se e compareça a minha presença. Abandone seus ardis estúpidos._

_O cavalo relinchou, amedrontado. Athena imediatamente olhou para o que assustara o animal._

_Tratava-se de uma esfera de energia de uma estranha cor avermelhada, que aproximava-se velozmente do grupo._

_O cavalo, louco por sair da frente daquela luz, jogou-se para o lado, mas acabou perdendo o equilíbrio, caindo sobre as patas dianteiras antes de tombar de lado no chão._

_Athena foi jogada de cima do animal para o chão, rolando algumas vezes antes de conseguir parar e endireitar-se. Seu capacete caiu, rolando alguns metros pelo chão._

_A deusa então soltou um gemido breve e agudo e apertou os lábios a fim de não gritar. Com os olhos arregalados, virou um pouco o rosto a fim de ver quem segurava seus braços às costas, como se ela fosse uma prisioneira._

_- Ora, ora! Hahaha..! - a risada diabólica ecoou pelo lugar e Athena sentiu o hálito quente atrás de sua orelha esquerda – Enfim a companhia que eu aguardava ansiosamente!_

_A deusa percebeu um movimento a sua frente e viu Saga, Aioros e Aioria se levantando. Haviam sido paralisados e atingidos pelo Cosmo ofensivo de Ares, assim sendo impedidos de ajudar sua deusa antes da queda dela._

_Saga tinha a nítida intenção de aproximar-se; a distância entre Ares e os Cavaleiros era de uns seis passos. Mas Saga sabia que não poderia atacar naquele momento; não com Athena tão próxima ao alvo._

_- E surge com tão irrisória escolta. - disse Ares - Admito que isto facilitará bastante meus planos._

_Athena olhou para ele. A expressão do deus havia mudado. Parecia contente, de repente._

_Ele estava começando a machucar seu braço e olhava-a com crescente ódio. Mas ela permaneceu impassível, erguendo o rosto._

_- Solte-me. - ela ordenou - E então resolveremos este assunto definitivamente._

_- Não desejo estragar minha diversão, querida._

_- Uma lástima Afrodite não apreciar sua vitória. - a deusa comentou numa voz seca e nem um pouco afetada pela possibilidade de que seu corpo humano fosse eliminado - Na verdade, ela apenas sentirá maior aversão a você._

_Ares mostrou-se confuso._

_- A que se refere?_

_- Não compreende? - a moça sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou fingindo expressão levemente desolada - Tive uma agradável conversa com Eros após nosso último encontro, Ares. E ele me confidenciou uma informação bastante interessante._

_Os olhos de Ares faiscaram. Ele estava furioso._

_- É um bastardo fofoqueiro!_

_- Ah, compreendo. - ela sorriu, zombeteira, por ter a confirmação da história – O deus da Guerra, curvando-se aos caprichos dela..._

_- Cale-se, Athena! Que direito tem de me julgar? Jamais permitiu cortejos! Quais seus temores?_

_A deusa respondeu com voz séria:_

_- Isso não lhe dá o direito de extravasar sua raiva assim, Ares! Você é destrutivo e impulsivo._

_- Reflita adequadamente ante suas palavras... - havia ódio no rosto e na voz de Ares. Um ódio enorme, como a deusa nunca havia visto antes. Ele apertou ainda mais seus pulsos - … Pallas Athena!_

_- Eros tinha razão. Afrodite cansou-se de você, Ares... - a moça sentia muita dor nos braços e teve a sensação de que ia desmaiar - No Olimpo, eu mesma pude perceber isso... Ela cansou de tentar mudá-lo... - tudo pareceu girar e ficar escuro - ... e fazer com que a amasse... de verdade, Ares... - sentiu as pernas moles, um zumbido nos ouvidos e depois mergulhou na escuridão._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

(Olá a todos que me acompanham. Obrigada por estarem lendo e deixando seus comentários! São muito importantes para mim. Galactdust, ainda vem muita coisa à frente, rs. Obrigada, Ghost. Pretendo reescrever, deixando a Saori mais ´esperta´ e ´ativa´. E sim, será romance Sa x Sa. ^^)


	14. XIII - O Confronto

_**Capítulo XIII - O Confronto**_

_Quando Saori abriu os olhos, estava segura no braço de alguém que não era Ares. Uma presença imponente, pele clara. Armadura dourada. Ergueu o olhar... aqueles olhos azuis, cabelos claros, porte imponente... Saga?_

_Não. Piscou, confusa. Quando recuperou totalmente a visão, notou que era Julian quem a observava serenamente._

_Ele a colocou gentilmente no chão, em pé, sem desviar o olhar calmo do da moça. Saori esfregou os braços doloridos, percebendo então que o Imperador dos Mares trajava sua Armadura Divina, exceto o elmo, e trazia seu tridente na mão direita._

_- Julian... - ela murmurou - O que faz... aqui?_

_Ele não respondeu, erguendo o olhar para Ares que, pouco adiante, lutava contra os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Sagitário, Leão e Gêmeos._

_Saori deu um passo na direção deles, então sentiu Julian segurar sua mão suavemente._

_- Deixe-me ir. - ela pediu - Quero ajudá-los._

_- Não confia neles?_

_- Eles... - as palavras de Saori morreram na garganta - Eu confio, sim. - afirmou, rendendo-se e apenas observando apreensivamente o confronto._

_- O reforço breve chegará. - Julian olhou em volta de si - Scylla, onde está Sirene? - ele questionou ao General Io, que se aproximava._

_- Em uma batalha junto ao General de Kraken, senhor._

_- Batalha? - a deusa perguntou._

_- Sim, senhora. Seus Cavaleiros de Ouro também estão lá._

_Saori concentrou-se e sentiu, a certa distância, alguns Cosmos conhecidos e quatro desconhecidos, dois deles muitíssimo poderosos._

_- São... Deimos e.. Phobos! - exclamou a deusa._

_- Sim. - Poseidon confirmou, tocando gentilmente em seu ombro, acalmando-a - Não se preocupe. Estes dois não vencerão. - ele completou, convicto._

_- Tem razão. - Saori esboçou um sorriso, embora um pouco nervosa - Confio inteiramente em meus Cavaleiros. Eles não me decepcionarão!_

_Um golpe mais forte de Ares derrubou Aioros, que ainda estava de pé. O deus virou-se, furioso, para Athena, seu Cosmo elevando-se perigosamente._

_- Estes miseráveis já me infligiram problemas demais. - Ares passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo os fios fora de lugar se assentarem – E quanto a você, jovem tolinha, será a primeira a morrer!_

_- Ficou louco, Ares? - depressa, Julian postou-se a frente de Saori, resguardando-a - Ou o ciúme o fez perder a cabeça? Controle-se, homem! Por todos os deuses, você..._

_- Cale-se, Poseidon! - Ares interrompeu-o – Este assunto não lhe diz respeito!_

_Mas o Imperador dos Mares, de modo altivo, quase arrogante, ergueu um pouco seu tridente, acendendo e expandindo seu poderoso Cosmo. Um vento mais forte tomou conta do local._

_Ares não se intimidou, acendendo seu próprio Cosmo. Era possível notar o confronto de ambas as energias, que se chocavam junto aos ventos e a inúmeros raios cósmicos._

_- Ah, receio ter que discordar._

_- Poseidon, por acaso não era inimigo de Athena? - Ares esboçou um leve sorriso sarcástico – Qual artimanha ela usou para convencê-lo do contrário? - ele espiou para a deusa, com o canto dos olhos, ampliando o sorriso sarcástico – Talvez um beijo inebriante... Um sorriso cativante... Ou... algo mais?_

_Poseidon franziu o cenho, retrucando calmamente:_

_- Ela não utiliza ardis como estes, Ares, você sabe muito bem disso. A única que o faz é Afrodite. Athena está aquém destas atitudes._

_Ares rangeu os dentes e cerrou os punhos._

_- Esperem._

_Ambos olharam para a dona da voz. A jovem reencarnação de Athena apontou o báculo dourado para Ares._

_- Desista, Ares. Não vencerá. - Saori afirmou ao se aproximar do deus da Guerra - Volte ao Olimpo, onde é seu lugar._

_- Saori... - Julian queria detê-la, com medo de que a moça se machucasse._

_- Poseidon, por favor. - pediu ela, ignorando o tom de advertência na voz dele - Esta luta é minha._

_- Sim, uma discussão entre nós. Apenas nós. - Ares confirmou com um sorriso vitorioso._

_- Não! - Julian protestou, mas tarde demais. Saori já escapara de seu alcance e Ares lançara sua poderosa Cosmo Energia contra ela._

_- Athena! - Aioros, que acabara de recuperar-se do último golpe, nada pode fazer para proteger sua deusa. Não conseguiria chegar a tempo de tirá-la do alcance do golpe. Atirou-se sobre Ares para levar um golpe a fim de desviar a atenção dele e dar tempo à deusa._

_Ares virou-se para o Cavaleiro de Sagitário para derrubá-lo com seu Cosmo. Ao voltar a atenção para Athena, ela já tinha se defendido de seu golpe e o báculo dourado brilhava na mão da deusa._

_- Desista, Ares! - ela disse, tentando evitar uma batalha - Não vencerá. Volte ao Olimpo e leve seus soldados com você._

_- Jamais desistirei de matá-la, Athena!_

_Ares, furioso, jogou-se em um salto contra sua inimiga, o Cosmo explodindo em ódio e uma lança materializando-se em suas mãos._

_- Não! - Saga gritou numa voz rouca de medo, tentando se levantar para continuar lutando contra Ares._

_O Deus da Guerra lançou uma esfera de Cosmo contra Athena, que defendeu-se, rebatendo a energia inimiga com a sua própria Cosmo Energia._

_A deusa então precisou dar um passo para trás para se desviar da lança de Ares, cuja lâmina passou bem perto de seu rosto._

_Ares aproveitou-se da pouca distância entre eles para novamente lançar sua Cosmo-Energia contra a deusa. Saori foi atingida em cheio e lançada alguns metros para trás, arrastando os pés no chão e em seguida caindo de joelhos, arfando._

_- Aaaahhhh!_

_- Athena!_

_- Ela está bem. - disse Poseidon, impedindo que os Cavaleiros de Ouro interviessem na luta ao estender o braço._

_Saori levantou-se com ajuda do báculo e ergueu o rosto, acompanhando o trajeto de Ares com o olhar._

_Os olhos violeta dela haviam-se tingido de um tom prateado e cintilante outra vez. Saga, ao notar tal fato, arregalou os olhos. Sentia-se quase paralisar diante daquela figura divina. Comparou seus olhos a uma tempestade intensa, acinzentada._

_Seria a deusa despertando completamente naquele corpo mortal? Talvez devesse conversar com Shion, para que este lhe contasse como fora a convivência com a reencarnação anterior de Athena._

_Ares vinha correndo contra a deusa, a lança outra vez apontada para ela impiedosamente._

_De repente, com a lança de Ares bem próxima ao seu pescoço, Athena baixou o báculo dourado sobre o cabo da arma dele. Ouviu-se uma explosão e uma espessa fumaça tomou conta do local, quando os gigantescos Cosmos colidiram._

_Ares gritou de dor ao mesmo tempo em que a fumaça se dissipava. Gemendo, ele segurava a extremidade do báculo de Athena a uma pequena distância de seu próprio peito. Sua lança jazia esquecida no chão._

_Poseidon logo percebeu que Athena obtivera êxito em atingir Ares. A Armadura dele exibia um profundo corte onde o báculo dourado o atingira momentos antes._

_- Como ela.. Ah! - Ares afastou-se para trás, tocando sua Armadura com as mãos - Como Athena conseguiu atingir-me?! - ele caiu de joelhos no chão, curvado por causa da dor - Isso não... não é possível! É apenas uma mulher!_

_- Desde tempos mitológicos, seus embates mostram-se infrutíferos contra mim. - respondeu Athena, com um brilho vitorioso no olhar e sua poderosa Cosmo Energia a envolvê-la._

_Poseidon aproximou-se, apontando a lâmina de seu tridente contra Ares._

_- Tem sorte por Athena poupá-lo, Ares. Vá, agora. Eu não tenho tanta compaixão por um membro da ´família´._

_- Eu voltarei, Poseidon. - Ares respondeu entre dentes, levantando-se cambaleante, antes de desaparecer em meio a seu Cosmo - Lembrem-se disso._

_Julian escutou um barulho e voltou o olhar para verificar, apreensivo. Saori caíra de joelhos no chão, arfando; o báculo escapara de suas mãos, caindo ao chão com estrépito. Os olhos novamente apresentavam seu tom lilás e meigo habitual. Era a figura humana novamente diante de si._

_Poseidon aproximou-se dela que, naturalmente, estava trêmula e ofegante._

_- Deixe-me examinar suas mãos._

_Depois de tocar de leve em todos os ossos e examinar o corte de onde escorria sangue, ele disse:_

_- Estão intactos, mas este ferimento precisa ser tratado._

_- Não fui muito cuidadosa. - Saori admitiu e deu de ombros de leve - Mas isso não importa agora. - tentou se levantar._

_Julian riu baixinho e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la._

_- Sempre preocupada com o bem-estar alheio mais do que ao seu próprio. Você é a confusão em pessoa, Athena, além de ser indomável... - ele sorriu e puxou-a um pouco mais para perto, sussurrando - ...e extremamente bela._

_Saori não conseguiu evitar que um rubor colorisse sua face. Embaraçada, afastou-se de Julian, com a desculpa de que deveria ajudar e orientar seus Cavaleiros._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_- Excalibur!_

_Uma grande explosão chacoalhou a cidade, explodindo vidros e derrubando postes nas proximidades._

_- Execução Aurora!_

_- Aurora Boreal!_

_Os Cosmos de Deimos e Phobos não eram páreo para os de seus adversários, e os deuses foram arremessados a longa distância, chocando-se violentamente contra carros e prédios no caminho._

_- Agulha Escarlate!_

_- A Sinfonia Final da Morte!_

_Os soldados de Ares que também tentavam enfrentá-los foram aniquilados pela potência dos golpes._

_Os Cavaleiros de Athena voltaram-se para trás ao sentirem uma Cosmo Energia poderosa e conhecida. Saori vinha na direção deles quase correndo e sua face iluminou-se com um sorriso de alívio ao vê-los a salvo._

_- Estão todos bem?_

_Ela olhou para cada um de seus guardiões e constatou que os ferimentos deles eram superficiais. As Armaduras de Ouro não apresentavam maiores rachaduras, apenas estavam trincadas em um ou outro ponto._

_- Sim, minha senhora. - Shura respondeu, curvando-se - Atenas está a salvo agora._

_Sorento e Isaak cumprimentaram a deusa com uma reverência, antes de o General de Sirene questionar:_

_- E quanto àqueles dois, Athena?_

_- Deimos e Phobos voltarão ao Olimpo por conta própria, já que Ares abandonou o campo de batalha. Acredito que não tentarão nos enfrentar tão cedo._

_Poseidon chegou logo em seguida. Trazia o capacete de Athena na mão esquerda e o entregou à deusa._

_- Gostaria de falar-lhe, Athena. - disse Julian - Acompanhe-me ao Santuário do Mar._

_Saga observava, a distância e em silêncio, os dois deuses se afastarem. Flagrando o olhar de Miro e Shura sobre si, desviou depressa sua atenção para outro ponto qualquer da cidade de Atenas, enquanto limpava o sangue que escorria da testa._

_- Oh. - Saori cessou os passos, lembrando-se de algo. Virou-se e reacendeu seu Cosmo. Então, aos poucos, os habitantes da cidade foram despertando. Os incêndios haviam cessado e as pessoas se entreolhavam, confusas. - Assim está melhor._

_Athena e Poseidon seguiam com os três Generais Marinhos para fora da cidade, quando a atenção do General de Kraken desviou-se para um dos Cavaleiros de Bronze._

_- Hyoga. - murmurou Isaak, e sua voz revelava um certo ódio contido._

_- Isaak?! - Hyoga espantou-se ao ver seu antigo amigo e companheiro de treinamento._

_Isaak, percebendo que os demais Generais e Poseidon o esperavam para prosseguir, continuou em seu caminho sem dizer mais nada._

_Hyoga sentiu uma mão amiga pousar em seu ombro._

_- Mestre..?_

_Mas Kamus nada falou, apenas ficou olhando os Generais, Poseidon e Athena irem embora da cidade rumo ao mar._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	15. XIV - Não Me Basta Seu Olhar

**Capítulo XIV - Não Me Basta Apenas Seu Olhar**

_Saori observou-se ao espelho. Trajava ainda suas roupas de batalha._

_Deslizou as mãos pelo tecido macio da saia, desamassando-a em alguns pontos. E desamarrou as alças da vestimenta, deixando-a cair ao chão, juntamente com a égide e as pulseiras._

_Tomou um banho relaxante e enxugou-se com uma macia toalha com pequenos bordados de cabeças de cavalos. Vestiu-se sem pressa, colocando um vestido grego de amarrações, azul claro, que uma serva do Santuário Submarino lhe trouxera anteriormente._

_O quarto que ocupava no Templo de Poseidon era discreto, porém deslumbrante. O tecido do dossel da cama e das cortinas cor-de-rosa combinavam com os móveis de excelente qualidade._

_Houve uma leve batida na porta._

_- Entre._

_Um soldado hesitou um pouco antes de entrar no quarto e avisá-la:_

_- Meu senhor Poseidon a convida para o chá, senhora._

_- Irei em um momento._

_- Sim, senhora._

_Sozinha, Saori pôs-se a pentear seus cabelos._

_Terminada a tarefa, desviou o olhar para seu reflexo no espelho. "Assim está bom." - refletiu, dando uma volta em torno de si para verificar o caimento da vestimenta. O decote do vestido não era vulgar ou exagerado e o tecido caía-lhe bem sobre o corpo._

_Saori deu os retoques finais na leve maquiagem e ajeitou a bainha da saia. Esperava que Julian aprovasse o vestido. "Caso não, pior para ele. Nem sei o motivo de preocupar-me com coisas tão irrelevantes." - pensou, irritando-se consigo mesma._

_Endireitou os ombros e assumiu uma atitude digna de sua posição._

_Saiu do quarto, percorreu o corredor e, com cuidado, desceu a escadaria circular. Julian levantou o olhar e observou-a se aproximar, estendendo a mão a fim de ajudá-la a descer os dois últimos degraus._

_- É uma honra estar diante de visão tão magnífica!_

_- Obrigada._

_Sorrindo, Julian a conduziu até o salão onde o café da tarde seria servido. Era amplo, com uma mesa no centro e poltronas a um canto._

_Saori sentou-se à mesa após Julian afastar uma cadeira para ela._

_Depois de bater à porta, um velho bem apessoado entrou. Em questão de segundos ele cobriu a mesa com uma toalha branca de linho e dispôs talheres, pratos e copos._

_- Posso lhe oferecer um drinque, Saori? - Julian sugeriu._

_- Sim, obrigada. Eu aceito uma retsina._

_Ele a olhou com ar espantado e divertido, mas pegou uma garrafa e despejou uma pequena quantidade de um líquido claro num copo. Entregou-a a ela, antes de se sentar na cadeira do lado oposto da mesa._

_- À sua saúde. - disse ela._

_Julian respondeu ao brinde, com um sorriso nos lábios, depois falou:_

_- A retsina está de seu agrado?_

_- Sim, muito._

_Ela observou o servo pôr na mesa uma cestinha com pães crocantes e outras iguarias antes de se retirar._

_Saori, decidida a manter uma conversa animada e interessante que não lhe lembrasse o assunto "casamento", comentou:_

_- Julian, sua família não está preocupada com sua ausência?_

_- Tenho assuntos mais importantes com que me preocupar, Saori. - ele tomou um gole de retsina – Além disso, com um império mercantil a comandar, agora que sou o legítimo herdeiro da família Solo, costumo ausentar-me da mansão._

_Saori pôs seu copo vazio na mesa, recusando outra dose._

_- É ótimo ver que se recobrou da última batalha. - comentou o Imperador - E a cor voltou novamente ao seu rosto. Pelo jeito, gosta do estímulo de uma briga, não? Ainda mais em se tratando de Ares._

_- Sempre me considerei uma amante da paz, acredite._

_- O desejo de paz é sempre uma prerrogativa dos mais velhos. - Julian respondeu - Uma pessoa jovem deve amar a vida e tudo que ela tem para oferecer. Desconfio que até agora você só viveu pela metade, Saori._

_- Sempre fui muito feliz. - afirmou ela, um pouco indignada._

_- Isso é impossível. Não se consegue a felicidade tão facilmente. Você deve ter se contentado com pouco, nada mais._

_- Eu gostaria que... mudássemos de assunto..._

_Ele sorriu, servindo-se de uma taça de vinho._

_Outra vez a porta abriu-se para dar passagem ao velho servo. Ele colocou na mesa uma travessa com pêssegos frescos e cachos de uvas. Então ele deixou um bule de prata com café em cima da mesa e saiu._

_Saori terminou sua refeição sem pressa e depois perguntou:_

_- Quer que eu sirva o café?_

_- Obrigado. - respondeu Julian._

_Saori serviu-o, pegou a própria xícara e sentou-se no sofá. Um pouco embaraçada, ela viu Julian acomodar-se ao seu lado._

_Conversaram sobre trivialidades; Saori, um pouco menos à vontade, lembrando-se do pedido que ele lhe fizera. Quando Julian terminou seu café, levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão._

_- Queira me acompanhar. - ajudou-a a se levantar e deixaram o salão._

_O Santuário era impressionante e encantador. As colunas e as pedras brancas brilhavam como cristais nas profundezas do mar. Caminharam sem pressa, por escadas e caminhos esculpidos nas rochas submarinas._

_A moça suspirou e parou ao lado da parede de água que o Cosmo de Poseidon mantinha em pé, nos limites do Templo. Alguns peixes nadavam tranquilamente por ali, pequenos ou grandes, geralmente desprovidos de cores exuberantes; nas profundezas do mar era necessário passar despercebido aos predadores._

_Saori molhou as mãos na água fria e um pequeno peixe cinza das profundezas aproximou-se, curioso com aquela nova espécie que invadia seus domínios._

_- É tão lindo! - exclamou ela, encantada._

_Ela sorriu quando notou uma água-viva, que irradiava cores fantásticas, passar perto de sua mão._

_Então Saori ouviu a voz profunda de Poseidon, que falava pela primeira vez desde que haviam deixado seu Templo._

_- Não há beleza comparada à sua, Saori._

_E sentiu as mãos dele sobre seus ombros, fazendo-a chegar mais perto do Imperador. Confusa, a moça não sabia o que fazer. Deixou-se aproximar, e sentiu os braços dele contornarem sua cintura, num abraço leve._

_- Não quero pressioná-la, mas a ansiedade está me levando à loucura._

_A voz dele chegava suave, um pouco rouca, em seu ouvido direito._

_Saori sentia-se bastante confusa em relação àquele assunto. Gostava muito de Julian e era grata à ele pela ajuda que vinha prestando, mas seria aquilo suficiente para eles? Não, achava que não. Mas... Oh!, por que tinha que ser assim?..._

_- Sinto que está confusa, e isso é natural, mas... cada minuto longe de você é uma tortura para mim._

_- Oh, Julian...! - murmurou ela, aturdida, espiando-o com o canto dos olhos - Não está sendo precipitado? Quando... tomou essa decisão?_

_- Um homem não toma a resolução de casar em cinco minutos, mas tenho certeza de que você é a mulher certa. Eu sentia como se a conhecesse há centenas de anos, e ao descobrir o fato de que você é Athena, não tive mais dúvidas quanto ao que eu desejava._

_- Estes sentimentos podem ser em razão destes mesmos laços consanguíneos, não é mesmo?_

_- Tenho certeza de que não se trata apenas disso, minha querida._

_Saori soltou-se dos braços dele e afastou-se um pouco, permanecendo de costas, antes de comentar:_

_- Julian, eu gostaria de saber de uma coisa... Se, por acaso, eu o rejeitasse, o que você faria?_

_- O que está querendo dizer? - questionou ele, meio confuso, meio sério._

_- Athena e Poseidon têm se enfrentado há séculos. Se eu me negasse a ser sua esposa, o que você, como Poseidon, teria de fazer?_

_- Não entendo o motivo de seu questionamento. Ou por acaso você já tem uma resposta?_

_- É apenas uma dúvida minha._

_- Não alimente suposições. - disse ele - Não tome uma decisão precipitada e dê uma chance a você mesma._

_- Está bem. Vou pensar no assunto com cuidado._

_Mal terminara a frase, sentiu os dedos dele em seu ombro novamente. Houve uma pequena pressão, que a fez virar-se. Então se viu diante de uma face séria. Sentiu um leve arrepio. Afinal, estava diante do Imperador Poseidon... sozinha._

_- Julian...?_

_Ele passou o braço ao redor da cintura dela, trazendo-a para bem perto. Saori, sentindo-se levemente paralisada diante daquela presença divina, não teve reação exceto a de curvar as sobrancelhas em preocupação._

_- Julian?_

_O rapaz não respondeu, enquanto aproximava o rosto. Ela arregalou os olhos._

_- Você será minha, Saori._

_A moça desviou o rosto devagar, de modo que o Imperador apenas tocou os lábios na bochecha dela, enquanto a mantinha cativa com os braços._

_- N-Não..._

_- Hm?_

_Ele a soltou devagar, ainda com expressão séria. Saori sustentou o olhar, mas com certo receio._

_- Não quero assustá-la._

_- Já o fez. - Saori murmura, dando um passo atrás, forçando-o assim a soltá-la do abraço._

_Julian ficou em silêncio, olhando-a. Saori continuou se afastando até sentir a parede de água às suas costas. Alguns fios de seu cabelo ficaram molhados em contato com o líquido._

_O silêncio pesado perdurou por alguns segundos._

_Então Saori passou ao lado de Julian e apressou-se de volta ao Templo Submarino._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Sombras pairando a seu redor gritavam coisas desconexas.

_Saori despertou de repente e, quando percebeu, já estava sentada na beirada da cama. Secou o suor da testa. O sono agitado não permitira seu corpo repousar. Sentia-se cansada. Mas talvez não conseguisse conciliar o sono. Resolveu levantar-se._

_Lavou o rosto e saiu do quarto. Que horas seriam? A luz constante no Templo a fazia perder a noção do tempo._

_Andou pelo local silenciosamente mas, ao sair do Templo pela entrada principal, um grupo de guardas lhe impediu a passagem. Saori ergueu o queixo e questionou-os:_

_- Por que me detém?_

_Um dos soldados respondeu, com voz firme:_

_- Meu senhor Poseidon solicitou que não saia._

_- E por que isso? Por acaso estarei em perigo?_

_- Não, senhora. Claro que não. - respondeu ele rapidamente._

_- Acaso sou prisioneira? - os soldados se entreolharam e ela emendou – Dêem-me passagem agora._

_- Mas, senhora..._

_Entretanto, recebendo o olhar sério de Athena, eles não tiveram escolha._

_E Saori prosseguiu sua caminhada. Sem rumo, sem prestar atenção ao caminho. Subiu uma encosta, caminhou por uma trilha de pedras... Perdeu a noção de quanto andara. Apenas queria se distrair._

_Deparou-se então com uma enorme estrutura, semelhante à que existia logo atrás do Salão de Poseidon. Um Pilar. Forçou a memória. Eram sete não? Chegou mais perto e olhou para cima. Enorme, muito alto. Quase teve vertigem. Mas seus pensamentos foram bruscamente interrompidos quando escutou passos metálicos se aproximando._

_A deusa virou-se rapidamente e arregalou os olhos ao ver a figura._

_- Saga?!_

_O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos caminhou devagar e altivamente até ela, __parando logo a sua frente._

_- Athena, o que faz aqui?_

_Saori piscou, confusa._

_- Como assim? Vim a convite de Poseidon e... Aliás, o que você faz aqui?_

_- Estive preocupado com sua segurança e resolvi verificar a situação pessoalmente._

_- Não deveria ter vindo... - murmurou ela, baixando a cabeça._

_- Por que, Athena?_

_Saori engoliu em seco, pensando como responder sem ser rígida ou mal-agradecida._

_- Poseidon é nosso aliado, não deve se preocupar._

_- Isso eu não posso fazer._

_- O que? - ela ergue o rosto, surpresa._

_Os olhos do Cavaleiro pareciam diferentes, menos brilhantes. Estaria chateado com ela?_

_- Não posso deixar de me preocupar com Athena._

_Para maior surpresa da moça, o Cavaleiro ergueu o braço e tocou a face dela com as pontas dos dedos. Saori sentia-se contente com a proximidade. Era bom vê-lo. Esboçou um sorriso._

_- Obrigada. Mas eu realmente estou bem aqui. Acho melhor que... retorne ao Santuário._

_- Devo negar seu pedido, pelo menos por enquanto._

_O toque leve prosseguiu e a moça suspirou docemente, levando a própria mão até a dele. Mas a sensação agradável logo se dissipou. Algo estava errado ali. As palavras dele, o jeito de agir, o olhar._

_- Você... Não é o Saga!_

_O Cavaleiro a frente dela não se demorou a sorrir abertamente e seu corpo se distorceu estranhamente, revelando um General Marina._

_- Hahaha, demorou a perceber, princesinha. Estava mesmo acreditando que era ele... Hahahaha!_

_- Quem é você?!_

_- Kasa de Lymnades, Marina que enxerga o mais profundo no coração das pessoas._

_- Como ousa?!_

_Um sentimento estranho ameaçava dominar a moça. Seria raiva? Frustração? Lutou para não deixar os olhos marejarem. Jamais se rebaixaria ainda mais diante de um General como aquele._

_Quando ergueu o rosto, se preparando para ir embora do Pilar, percebeu outra figura nas proximidades. Julian desceu devagar pela lateral da encosta, fazendo o manto farfalhar._

_Aproximou-se de Kasa e o General encolheu-se levemente diante do tapa que recebeu._

_- Não permito que um Marina aja sem meu consentimento!_

_- Perdão, Imperador. Não irá se repetir._

_- Pois sei que não!_

_Julian respirou fundo e virou-se de abrupto para Saori._

_- Vamos._

_- Mas, Julian..._

_O olhar que Saori recebeu não lhe permitiu questionamentos. Para evitar discussões inúteis, a moça o seguiu de volta ao Templo._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	16. XV - Luz e Sombra

**Capítulo XV - Luz e Sombra**

_Caminharam por longo tempo, em silêncio._

_Silêncio denso, quase palpável._

_Julian estava tão sério devido ao General ter lhe desobedecido? Por Saori ter decidido fazer aquela caminhada? Ou..._

_A moça suspirou._

_Será que ele vira tudo?_

_Seu receio se confirmou quando adentraram o Salão principal. Julian parou de andar e permaneceu de costas a ela, respirando profundamente. Após alguns segundos, falou._

_- É a ele quem devo odiar?_

_Saori titubeou, preocupada com o teor da conversa._

_- Oh, Julian! Como assim...? Por que você..._

_- Responda!_

_Saori deu um passo atrás, assustada. O Imperador suspirou, tentando controlar a ira._

_- Por isso me perguntou o que aconteceria, se me rejeitasse? Já tinha a resposta em mente! Apenas tentou ganhar tempo!_

_Ele se virou bruscamente e caminhou até ela com passadas sonoras._

_- Eu não aceito negativas!_

_Saori ergueu o queixo, decidindo-se por confrontá-lo._

_- Então por que fez a proposta? Achou que poderia mudar meus sentimentos com essa aliança? Eu lhe disse que não quero confrontos, mas meu coração não lhe pertence!_

_Julian arregalou os olhos. Silêncio pesado de novo. Saori baixou a cabeça, suspirando longamente._

_- Eu... quero voltar para casa._

_Ele ergueu o braço, a fim de tocar o rosto da moça, mas ela se afastou um passo. O rapaz baixou a cabeça também, murmurando:_

_- Você deixa aquele Cavaleiro tocá-la, mesmo sendo uma ilusão. Por que eu não?_

_Saori entreabriu os lábios para responder, mas não saiu som._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Saga saiu cedo para treinar. E apesar de sua devoção aos exercícios, estava com a mente longe dali, mais precisamente em Saori. A menina de olhos cintilantes que cativara seu coração._

_Ah! Sua imaginação estava indo longe demais, concluiu Saga._

"_Ela é uma deusa!" - refletiu, tentando se concentrar nos treinos._

_E ela provavelmente acabaria aceitando Julian para seu marido; ele era o jovem herdeiro da tradicional família Solo e, também, a reencarnação do Imperador dos Mares. Excelente maneira de firmar um acordo de paz e..._

_Não! Saori não parecia o tipo de mulher que aceitava um casamento por conveniência._

_Saga lembrava-se claramente do dia anterior, à mesa do café da manhã, quando Saori conversava com seus Cavaleiros. Ela revelara a Mu, em tom embaraçado, que Julian Solo a pedira em casamento. A deusa parecia confusa e pedia conselhos, pois se tratava de um assunto delicado._

_Saga suspirou. Julian era o herdeiro da tradicional família Solo, além de ser a reencarnação do Imperador dos Mares, Poseidon. De mais a mais, não havia a mínima possibilidade de Saori notar Saga como alguém além do simples Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Embora ele fosse seu braço direito, como Grande Mestre, uma deusa cujos pensamentos focavam-se unicamente no bem-estar da Humanidade não teria motivos para dar atenções mundanas a ele._

_Esmurrou um pilar com raiva, quebrando-o ao meio._

_Estava fazendo papel de bobo!_

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_A tarde arrastou-se monótona._

_Após anoitecer, Saga finalmente voltou para a Casa do Grande Mestre._

_Embora não admitisse nem para si mesmo, entrou no local com o coração apertado, interiormente pedindo para que Saori estivesse à sua espera, talvez para conversar ou simplesmente pedir conselhos ao Grande Mestre._

_Mas que bobagem estava pensando?, refletiu, irritando-se consigo novamente._

_Além disso, não seria correto usar de seu prestígio e posição a fim de manipular as atenções da deusa para si._

_Athena não estava na Sala do Mestre._

_O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos então se dirigiu a seu quarto, a fim de se banhar._

_Retornando depois à Sala do Mestre, mostrou-se curioso com a ausência da deusa. Já era quase a hora do jantar e Saori não costumava faltar._

_Saga subiu apreensivo as escadas, espreitando pelos corredores. Bateu levemente à porta, mas como não obteve resposta, hesitou antes de abrir a porta do quarto dela, e a visão o fez prender momentaneamente a respiração._

_Saori, vencida pelo cansaço dos últimos acontecimentos, estava adormecida, com um lençol cobrindo apenas seus pés. A saia do vestido branco alcançava-lhe os tornozelos e o tecido deixava à mostra os braços da deusa, que repousavam confortavelmente ao lado de seu rosto._

_Bela. Não, linda! Saga não conseguiu achar uma palavra que descrevesse tão belo quadro. Uma mulher de tamanha beleza, com destino tão sombrio, mergulhada em um outro mundo – o dos sonhos – onde preocupação alguma a alcançava._

_Saga se agachou ao lado de Saori, com cuidado para não despertá-la, e sua expressão tornou-se grave._

_Ficou ali a contemplá-la em silêncio por alguns minutos. Retirou do interior das roupas de Grande Mestre um envelope em branco. Abriu-o e tirou dali uma pequenina e delicada flor cor de creme, que depositou ao lado da mão da deusa._

_Ao perceber que Saori estava despertando, saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho._

_Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, a moça levou a mão ao peito para aquietar a agitação interior. Seus olhos brilharam com as lágrimas que teimavam em se libertar._

_E sorriu suavemente ao notar a flor a seu lado. Pegou-a com cuidado e levou rente ao rosto, sentindo a maciez das pétalas._

_Suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Ares escancarou a porta e entrou na sala a passos rápidos. Afrodite, que repousava em um belo divã e bebia vinho em um cálice de ouro, ergueu os olhos para ele preguiçosamente._

_- Lembro-me de ter ordenado àqueles soldados inúteis para impedirem-no de entrar. - disse, levantando-se sem pressa - Por acaso não entendeu minhas últimas palavras, meu querido?_

_- Recuso-me a consentir, Afrodite. - respondeu o deus, parando diante de Afrodite; seus olhos brilhavam friamente - Aquele bastardo, Eros, intromete-se em assuntos alheios descaradamente._

_- Isso nada tem a ver com Eros. - Afrodite respondeu calmamente, deixando seu cálice sobre uma mesinha - Ele auxilia meus afazeres, nada mais._

_- Que ridículo!_

_- Chega. - Afrodite irritou-se - Está perdendo seu tempo ao vir me procurar._

_- Formosa Afrodite, tão mais linda quando está irritada. - Ares sorriu brevemente - Não entendo toda essa sua braveza._

_- É um insensível mesmo. Muito bem, se não sai você, saio eu. - afirmou Afrodite laconicamente, antes de passar ao lado de Ares para sair da sala._

_Após a saída intempestiva da deusa da Beleza, Ares encaminhou-se para outra sala. Ali, sabia, eram cuidadosamente guardadas as estátuas de todos os deuses gregos. _

_Ares aproximou-se primeiramente da estátua de Eros e depois da de Athena. À frente desta última, o deus esboçou um sorriso malévolo._

_o0o0o0o0o_

_Saori encarou a chuva que batia com estrépito nas janelas da Sala do Mestre. Desejava que ela a acalmasse, mas apenas contribuía em aumentar sua preocupação._

_Sentia-se confinada, incapaz de encontrar uma saída. E tudo por causa daqueles pressentimentos que só pioravam. Tinha a sensação de que uma parede ruía lenta e pesadamente sobre ela._

_"Não tome uma decisão precipitada e dê uma chance a você mesma" - Saori lembrou-se das palavras de Poseidon._

_Distraída, a deusa olhou para Shaka, que lhe chamava._

_- Sente-se bem, Athena..?_

_Ela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Pôs a mão no colo e tornou a olhar para a janela a fim de não fitar o Cavaleiro._

_Mal notou quando um soldado se aproximou de Mu, recentemente colocado no posto de ajudante do Grande Mestre – e respondendo por ele em sua ausência -, para lhe passar informações._

_- Tenho notícias preocupantes, senhor._

_- Do que se trata?_

_- Sobre o vilarejo de Rodorio, senhor. O chefe deles veio nos procurar pedindo ajuda._

_- O que houve? - perguntou Miro, curioso, sentado ao lado de Mu._

_- Eles não souberam explicar, senhor Miro. Mas o lugar está um caos. Alguém está causando problemas por lá. - o soldado relatou os anseios dos habitantes do vilarejo._

_Ao comando de Mu, o soldado retirou-se. O Cavaleiro de Áries inclinou-se para conversar em voz baixa com o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, que estava mais próximo, para traçar estratégias._

_Saori suspirou e largou o próprio garfo no prato, com a mão tremendo sutilmente, afastou a cadeira e levantou-se, deixando o prato com a janta quase intocado._

_- Me dêem licença. - ela pediu, um zunido baixo, estranho e repentino irritando seus ouvidos._

_Os Cavaleiros se levantaram em respeito._

_- Athena..? - murmurou Aioria, preocupado._

_Antes que a deusa chegasse à porta de saída, Aioria a alcançou._

_- Espere, por favor, Athena. A senhorita está muito pálida. Não se sente bem?_

_Sem fitá-lo, ela sacudiu a cabeça._

_- Estou apenas cansada._

_- Nesse caso, o melhor é realmente a senhorita ir se deitar. Estará se sentindo melhor pela manhã._

_Ela respondeu com um rápido gesto afirmativo de cabeça e subiu as escadas apressadamente._

_Os Cavaleiros se entreolharam, confusos._

_- Melhor que um de nós a acompanhe, por precaução. - sugeriu Shaka._

_o0o0o0o0o_

_Saori atravessava o corredor que levava a seu quarto, quando sentiu uma tontura que a obrigou a apoiar-se na parede para que não caísse._

_- Mas o que é isso..? - murmurou, aflita._

_Tentou caminhar mais alguns passos lentamente, mas logo teve que novamente cessar os passos, escorando-se à parede._

_Apoiava a cabeça nas mãos na inútil tentativa de amenizar a dor que começara repentinamente, quando escutou uma voz que parecia vir de muito longe e que ecoava pelo corredor._

_"Athena..."_

_Saori não conhecia aquela voz e, por um segundo, olhou para trás, esperando que alguém estivesse ali e quisesse lhe falar. Mas no corredor, havia somente as pedras e as sombras criadas pelas tochas. Ninguém ali._

_"Athena, eu lhe suplico!"_

_Saori estava confusa e sentia-se repentinamente muito cansada, respirando com certa dificuldade; mas as vozes continuavam. A confusão era tanta, que acabou ignorando a leve e repentina ardência em sua mão._

_"Athena! Precisamos da senhora para nos guiar e proteger."_

_A moça escorou-se na parede, para continuar seu caminho até o quarto._

_"Ajude-nos, por favor!"_

_De súbito ouviu gritos terríveis de dor e desespero._

_Com os olhos arregalados, Saori caiu de joelhos, após ter aberto a porta de seus aposentos._

_A sensação era de que, a cada vez que as vozes lhe falavam, a dor no peito aumentava. Parecia-lhe que alguém apertava seu coração com uma mão gélida e repugnante._

_"Athena, não nos abandone, por favor!"_

_E mais gritos dilacerantes._

_- Deixe-me em paz, por favor! - Saori suplicou, movendo a cabeça vigorosamente para espantar aquela sensação. _

_"Athena, por favor!"_

_Saori sentia-se perdida, pois desejava ir em auxílio àqueles que lhe pediam ajuda; mas o que poderia fazer?_

_As vozes não tinham corpo, embora pudesse sentir os tormentos pelos quais aquelas pessoas passavam. Então começou a ouvir barulhos estranhos. Explosões. Seriam bombas? Tais barulhos eram seguidos de gritos de pavor e dor._

_Chacoalhou a cabeça novamente, na tentativa de afastar aquela sensação devastadora._

_Uma sombra surgiu sobre ela._

_- Athena, o que houve...?_

_Mu, com o semblante carregado de preocupação, inclinou-se e pegou-a nos braços com cuidado, adentrando no aposento e deitando a jovem em sua cama._

_- Athena?_

_Ela murmurou qualquer coisa, mas não se mexeu mais. O Cavaleiro tocou-lhe a testa, constatando que a temperatura estava muito alta. Chamou pelos companheiros, pelo Cosmo._

_Apressados, alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro entraram no quarto._

_- O que você está fazendo? - Saori balbuciou numa voz fraca enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, empurrar as mãos de Mu para longe de sua testa._

_- Não se mexa, por favor. - pediu ele, utilizando-se de seu Cosmo para tratar e acalmar a deusa - Ela está com febre. - avisou aos amigos preocupados - Encontrei-a __à porta__, murmurando coisas desconexas._

_Mas o Cosmo de Mu era fortemente rechaçado por alguma energia que partia da deusa._

_- O que é isso?! - Shura questionou, surpreso._

_- Um Cosmo muito poderoso. - Mu respondeu, baixando o próprio Cosmo._

_O Cavaleiro não tinha energia suficiente para vencer aquele poder. Pensativo, silenciou-se. Mas logo sentiu o próprio Cosmo de Athena sobrepor-se. Ela, inconscientemente, lutava contra aquela estranha presença._

_Após alguns segundos, onde as energias cessaram, Saori abriu os olhos devagar, com expressão cansada._

_- Descanse, senhora. - pediu Shura - Ficaremos ao seu lado, não se preocupe._

_Saori confirmou e fechou os olhos, e logo mergulhou na inconsciência._

_O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio logo pode notar, com extrema preocupação, que da mão da deusa vertia um filete de sangue para o lençol branco._

_o0o0o0o0o__0o0o0o0o_


	17. XVI - Enigma

**Capítulo XVI - Enigma**

_"Athena, tenha piedade de nós, pobres mortais."_

_"Athena, estamos profundamente arrependidos de nossos pecados."_

_Saori viu-se cercada por uma multidão sem rostos, que lhe suplicavam ajuda. Pessoas ensanguentadas, mutiladas... A deusa tentava aproximar-se deles, mas seu corpo não a obedecia._

_"Jamais faremos mal a um semelhante outra vez."_

_A deusa entrevia outras sombras, que se atiravam contra aquelas pessoas, dilacerando seus corpos._

_"Athena, perdoe-nos!"_

"_Salve-nos dessa dor!"_

_A sensação de repugno e compaixão a faziam tentar aproximar-se, ou usar seu Cosmo para afastar as sombras cruéis. Mas sentia-se imobilizada._

Repentinamente, uma sombra gigantesca, que não pertencia àquelas pobres criaturas, aproximou-se pelas costas de Athena e uma mão de pele enrugada e calejada lhe tocou o ombro, balbuciando:

- Recebem o castigo merecido pelas barbáries que cometeram ao envolverem inocentes em guerras sangrentas.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio retumbante, a sombra voltou a falar-lhe, enquanto Saori tentava reconhecer o vulto encapuzado que lhe tocava o ombro.

- Pobre menina... Ainda não se acostumou a controlar seus dons? Subestima a seu atual inimigo. Vamos, Athena! Desperte deste feitiço!

_- Athena..?_

_Quando Saori despertou, encontrava-se na cama, coberta por um lençol de cetim. Branco e limpo. Tentou levantar, mas sua cabeça estava zonza demais. Deitou novamente com um gemido. E percebeu as ataduras que lhe envolviam a mão._

_- Athena, precisa ficar deitada. - a voz de Kamus soou ao lado dela._

_- O que... aconteceu..?_

_- A senhorita desmaiou, e tem tido alucinações durante o sono. - após examinar o pulso e medir a temperatura dela, disse: - Não teve nada de grave. Precisa apenas repousar. - ele sentou-se a uma cadeira ao lado da cama - Estarei aqui esta noite, caso a senhorita precise de alguma coisa._

_- Obrigada. - ela esboçou um fraco sorriso enquanto fechava os olhos._

_o0o0o0o0o_

_"Athena, por favor!"_

_"Athena!"_

_- Por favor... Não, por favor! - murmurava Saori, o suor escorrendo por seu rosto - Afastem-se! Eu não sei como ajudar... Por favor!_

_Saga tocou em sua face gentilmente, esperando acalmá-la com isso._

_- Não tema, minha deusa. Não está sozinha. - sussurrou ele, na esperança de tranquilizá-la e fazê-la cessar aqueles murmúrios dolorosos._

_- Por favor! Eu não quero... ficar aqui. Estou... com frio..._

_Saga escutava com atenção e puxou o lençol um pouco mais para cima, preocupado. E as palavras seguintes da deusa fizeram-no erguer os olhos para ela: _

_- Por favor... Não vá embora... Estou com medo,... Saga..._

_o0o0o0o0o_

_O Sol se erguia no horizonte, lançando seus tímidos raios sobre o Santuário._

_À porta do quarto de Athena, Mu falava com Saga._

_- Ela esteve preocupada com sua ausência. Por onde esteve, Gêmeos?_

_- Nenhum lugar especial. - Saga desconversou - Não se preocupe, Mu. - acrescentou ao ver o olhar que o Cavaleiro de Áries lhe lançou - Falarei sobre isso com Athena._

_- E como ela está?_

_- Dormiu bem nas últimas horas. Acho que logo despertará._

_Quando Saga entrou no quarto, Saori havia sentado e, com esforço, tentava pôr as pernas para fora da cama. Saga segurou-a a tempo de impedi-la de cair no chão._

_- Não deveria se levantar._

_Saori estremeceu ao ouvi-lo e Saga lamentou o tom áspero usado._

_- Desculpe-me, Majestade. Do que Vossa Majestade precisa?_

_- Que você pare de me chamar de "Majestade" o tempo todo. - Saori murmurou com um sorriso fraco e acrescentou logo - Ah, estou com um pouco de fome também..._

_- Pedirei que preparem alguma coisa. Fique deitada enquanto isso. - ele a olhou detidamente e, percebendo o que fazia, acrescentou depressa, um pouco sem graça por perder tempo admirando-a - Veja como está tremendo. Cairá se tentar andar._

_- Estou meio atordoada. - explicou ela._

_Embora apreensivo, Saga a deixou sozinha._

_Saori cambaleou até o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto. Olhando-se ao espelho, concluiu que parecia um fantasma. Sorriu consigo, mas sentiu tudo recomeçar a girar. Segurou-se no batente da porta com ambas as mãos._

_- Saga..? Saga?_

_O Cavaleiro veio depressa assim que a ouviu._

_- Sim? Não consegue ficar em pé sozinha?_

_Saori tentou, em vão, focalizar o olhar._

_- Sabe, estou vendo duas camas. Você pode me ajudar a ir me deitar?_

_Saga a ergueu nos braços, levou-a até a cama e ajudou-a a tomar a sopa que trouxera, notando as ataduras, agora molhadas, em sua mão._

_Rapidamente ele trocou as ataduras por novas, limpas e secas._

_Saori observou como o Cavaleiro era cuidadoso, para não deixar os ferimentos doerem durante a troca do material._

_- Descanse você também, Saga. - Saori pediu-lhe – Parece que passou por alguma situação difícil..._

_Saga ficou sem saber o que responder. Por sorte, não precisou se explicar, pois logo Saori voltara a dormir. O Cavaleiro sentou-se na cadeira colocada ao lado da cama dela. Firmou os cotovelos nos joelhos e apoiou o queixo nas mãos entrelaçadas._

_O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos já tinha enfrentado dificuldades terríveis mais vezes do que poderia contar, mas em nenhuma das ocasiões havia se sentido tão indefeso e impotente como nessa._

_o0o0o0o0o_

_- Saga? - Saori chamou e o sacudiu levemente pelo ombro._

_Ele continuou num sono profundo, com o corpo – recoberto pela Armadura, mas sem o capacete - meio torto acomodado na cadeira ao lado da cama dela._

_Como não acordasse, ela se atreveu a afastar-lhe os cabelos despenteados da testa._

_Ao abrir os olhos, ela havia se lembrado imediatamente de como Saga e os demais tinham lhe dispensado cuidados, temerosos de que a saúde dela se agravasse._

_- Saga, acorde. De jeito nenhum você pode estar confortável aí. - Saori disse ao tornar a sacudi-lo._

_Num movimento abrupto, ele endireitou o corpo. Estava com o olhar confuso, mas ao reconhecê-la, indagou, aflito:_

_- O que está fazendo em pé?_

_Antes que Saori pudesse responder, ergueu-a nos braços e a levou de volta para a cama. Depois de cobri-la até o pescoço, pegou um copo com água na mesinha-de-cabeceira que entregou em suas mãos, ignorando-lhe os protestos._

_Na verdade, ela apreciava o fato de Saga se mostrar tão solícito com sua saúde. O Cavaleiro então foi ao corredor para chamar alguém._

_- Saga, espere! Veja como estou bem!_

_Mas ele já se afastava em direção às escadas, farfalhando a capa de sua Armadura de Ouro. Saori podia ouvir o barulho dos passos rápidos e metálicos no chão de mármore._

_o0o0o0o0o_

_Saga seguiu na frente de Miro pelo corredor e entrou no quarto._

_A deusa estava sentada de encontro aos travesseiros, corada e com o aspecto saudável de que ele se lembrava._

_- Não precisam mais se preocupar. - Saori demandou - Eu me sinto bem agora._

_Seu sorriso era tão alvo quanto o lençol que a cobria e os cabelos soltos emolduravam-lhe o rosto. Estava adorável. E a imagem viva da saúde._

_Com esforço, Saga pôs o sentimento de culpa de lado e sorriu._

_- Pode ser tolice minha, mas espero que passe o dia na cama e se cuide._

_Miro entrou no quarto, trazendo uma bandeja com o café da manhã para Athena._

_- Posso lhe fazer companhia, Athena? - indagou Saga e dirigiu um olhar significativo a Miro._

_Ele entendeu e saiu como o Grande Mestre queria._

_Agora que estava a sós com Athena, diria o que desejava. Respirou fundo e a fitou._

_- Athena, eu gostaria de... Dizer-lhe que... - ele queria falar sobre um assunto muito importante, mas sequer sabia por onde começar - Athena, por favor, tente entender que eu... estava extremamente preocupado... Se fui indelicado com a senhorita, peço que me perdoe._

_Ela o observou por entre aqueles cílios longos e apertou os lábios._

_- Obrigada por seus cuidados, Saga. - ela disse, deixando a voz mais suave._

_Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos._

_Entretanto, o fato seguinte foi tão rápido, que Saori teve dúvidas se realmente ocorrera ou fora imaginação sua. Por trás dos belos olhos azuis do Cavaleiro, entreviu uma sombra densa._

_- Algo em que posso servi-la?_

_- Não. Agora eu gostaria de ficar por conta própria._

_- Sim, como desejar. - ele respondeu, escondendo um suspiro, e, com uma reverência, saiu do quarto._

_Saori suspirou depois de a porta se fechar e ela se ver sozinha. Passou os dedos pela têmpora como se pudesse afastar a dor de cabeça que recomeçara. A do coração era muito mais profunda, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para aliviá-la, ao menos por enquanto._

_Por que Saga não dissera a ela o que o preocupava? Saori sabia que ele ocultava algo._

_o0o0o0o0o_

_O dia amanheceu acinzentado e silencioso. Sem chuva nem vento, mas ambos pareciam iminentes, Saori refletiu enquanto terminava de se vestir. Tinha a sensação de que uma mortalha cobria tudo._

_A porta abriu-se após uma leve batida. _

_- Sim, minha senhora?_

_- Entre, Shura. Precisamos conversar._

_Shura obedeceu e dobrou um joelho no chão, segurando seu elmo sob o braço._

_- Sim, Athena?_

_- Eu gostaria que você se dirigisse a Rodorio para averiguar quais são os problemas de que os aldeães reclamam. Você me fará um relatório completo sobre o que está acontecendo e eu lhe direi quais serão as medidas necessárias._

_- Sim, senhora. - respondeu ele ao endireitar os ombros e assumir ar de importância._

_- Vá agora._

_- Sim!_

_Saori acabou de escovar os cabelos e guardou a escova. Já se sentia fatigada embora o dia mal começasse e ela nem tivesse tomado o café da manhã._

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Apesar da melancolia, Saori atravessou o dia sem esmorecer. No final da tarde, após tomar uma xícara de café, ela deixou seu quarto e desceu as escadas rumo a Sala do Mestre._

_O salão estava vazio._

_- Hm? - a deusa olhou em volta, estranhando a ausência do Grande Mestre – Para onde terá ido?_

_Aproximou-se da janela e pôs-se a observar o pôr-do-sol._

_Entretida com seus pensamentos, repentinamente sentiu Cosmos se alterando. Prestou mais atenção, notando que eram Cavaleiros de Ouro. Mas... Nenhum Cosmo estranho de um possível invasor. O que estaria acontecendo?_

_Inspirou fundo._

_E caminhou até a porta do salão, abrindo-a. Parou no topo das escadas, olhando para baixo._

_Os Cosmos haviam cessado tão repentinamente quanto haviam começado._

_Confusa, retornou para dentro da Sala do Mestre, sentando-se ao trono no topo do altar._

_Poucos minutos depois, as grandes portas se abriram rapidamente._

_- Athena! - Miro veio apressadamente até ela, seguido de perto por Máscara da Morte, ambos com visíveis caras de preocupação._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

(Obrigada àqueles que estão acompanhando e, claro, comentando. ^^)


End file.
